


River's End

by Hummingbird_52



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Reincarnation, Traducción al español | Translated into Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird_52/pseuds/Hummingbird_52
Summary: Levi y Eren eran hermanos. Estaban enamorados. Tan sencillo como eso.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. El niño con la bufanda roja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [River's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929953) by [Mott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mott/pseuds/Mott). 



> La infancia de Levi giraba alrededor de Eren.
> 
> \--
> 
> Título: Al final del río
> 
> Aviso: Incesto
> 
> A mí tampoco me suele hacer ilusión este tema y entiendo que a algunos les resulte intolerable, pero a mí me gusta cómo se ha ejecutado esta historia. Francamente, si pudiera me compraría un ejemplar físico solo para tenerlo en la estantería y poder hojearlo cuando me apeteciera. De hecho, me recuerda un poco un libro de T. J. Klune, llamado _John and Jackie_ , aunque no está traducido al español.
> 
> Así que recordemos, gente: Para gustos, colores.
> 
> Y para aquellos que van a leerla: Que aproveche.

_Mi querido hermano_.

Desde que Levi tiene uso de memoria, siempre ha intentado alcanzar esa espalda.

***

La primera palabra de Eren fue "Levi", o al menos una variación de ella porque su lengua no podía formular bien las sílabas. La primera vez que Eren dijo su nombre, Levi sintió algo resonar en su interior; una memoria lejana quizás, no estaba seguro, pero en aquel momento sintió que proteger a Eren era lo más importante en el mundo.

***

Cuando Eren tenía alrededor de tres años, podía reconocer las letras y algunas palabras, porque Levi las había escrito en tarjetas y se las había enseñado.

Un día, la clase de Levi se fue de excursión a un museo de arte y, esa misma noche, una de las pinturas le inspiró a hacer otra tarjeta para Eren.

—¡Titán! —dijo Eren, con tal claridad y énfasis que Levi se sobresaltó. —¡Titán! —exclamó Eren una vez más, golpeando el suelo con las manos de la emoción.

—Sí. —Levi volvió a sentir esa rara sensación en el pecho, la misma que sintió cuando Eren dijo su nombre por primera vez—. Muy bien, Eren.

***

Ese invierno fue muy duro. La estufa de su pequeño piso se rompió y no tenían dinero para arreglarla.

Fue un año duro para el pueblo, pues la empresa de productos químicos y la empresa automovilística cayeron en quiebra. Grisha, junto con el 60 % del pueblo, se encontró sin trabajo y Carla se encontró haciendo diferentes trabajillos para alimentar a la familia.

Con el futuro de la economía negro y los pensamientos de sus padres aún más negros, Levi hizo lo que pudo y cuidó de Eren, quien tenía casi cinco años en ese momento y no conseguía comprender por qué su padre no se levantaba de la mecedora, mirando la nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana con ojos vacíos y sin pronunciar palabra. Ni siquiera cuando mamá volvía a casa y lo saludaba, ni siquiera cuando lo llamaba para que se les uniera a la mesa para cenar, ni siquiera cuando hicieron piña para dormir sobre un colchón enfrente del hogar en la sala de estar, cubiertos con cuatro capas de edredones y una manta de retazos que les hizo la abuela, quien había vivido con ellos, pero por suerte falleció el año pasado, por lo que no tendría que ver a su hijo destrozado.

Eren estaba cómodo acostado entre Carla y Levi, pero había tenido un apego inusual hacia su hermano desde bebé, así que se acurrucó contra el pecho de Levi. Carla le alborotó el pelo con cariño y Eren sonrió, sin notar a diferencia de Levi lo secas que se habían vuelto las manos de su madre por los productos químicos y el jabón barato. Levi no lo mencionó. Había un equilibrio muy frágil que no quería alterar.

—Me gusta que Levi esté siempre en casa ahora —balbuceó Eren contra el pecho de Levi.

—Solo será por unos cuantos días de nevadas —dijo Levi—. Después tengo que volver al cole.

—¿Cole? —preguntó Eren y ladeó la cabeza—. ¡Quiero ir al cole contigo!

—El año que viene irás al jardín de infancia —dijo Levi, pero vio lo pálida que se puso su madre, probablemente pensando en que no podían permitirse la matrícula del jardín de infancia. Se corrigió—: Si quieres, en vez de ir al cole, podría enseñarte a leer libros más difíciles.

—¡Quiero que Levi me enseñe!

El interés de Eren por la escuela desapareció tan rápido como vino.

—Vale.

Levi sabía que su madre tendría que seguir dejando a Eren con la tía Sarah mientras ella se iba a trabajar y él estaba en la escuela. Miró a su padre y creyó haber sentido algo parecido al odio.

—No, Levi —dijo su madre y Levi apartó la vista, avergonzado. Intentaba no verlo de esa manera, de verdad que lo intentaba.

Levi se sorprendió al sentir un par de labios suaves posarse sobre su frente, tal como solía hacer su madre cuando estaba decaído. Miró a Eren de hito en hito, desconcertado:

—¿Te ha ayudado? —preguntó Eren.

—Sí —dijo Levi. Envolvió a Eren en un abrazo para disfrutar del calor de su infantil bondad—. Muchísimo.

Eren sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cuando Levi lo soltó, cogió la mano de Levi con sus diminutos deditos para reconfortarlo.

Carla sonrió y la alegría arrugó las líneas alrededor de sus ojos cansados. Por un momento, pareció mucho más joven.

—No se va a despegar de ti cuando crezca.

—No hay manera de que sea peor que ahora —murmuró Levi, pero si se sinceraba consigo mismo, su propio apego era hasta más fuerte que el de Eren.

Carla rio por lo bajo, cansada.

—No pasa nada. No tiene nada de malo. Me alegro de que seáis tan unidos, especialmente en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

Levi le apartó a Eren el flequillo de la frente, con cuidado. Parecía soñoliento; Levi se lo acercó al pecho. Eren era pequeño todavía: las mejillas redondeadas de un bebé, la sonrisa libre de preocupaciones, pese a que estaban pasando por tiempos complicados. A medida que la fría noche se apoderaba de ellos, Levi cerró los ojos y juró que iba a proteger a su hermano pequeño cueste lo que cueste.

En estos tiempos de incertidumbre, lo único que permanecía cierto era la mano de Eren en la suya.

***

Hubo tiempos duros.

La tía Sarah abrió la puerta y los instó a entrar.

—Dejad vuestros abrigos aquí. No vayáis goteando por la casa.

Lo decía cada vez que venían, como si fueran a traer nieve derretida a propósito para estropear sus caras alfombras. Miraba a Levi cual halcón a presa y él no entendía por qué le tenía tanta manía. No es como si estuviera obligado a sonreír en su presencia todo el rato.

“Es un chico muy desagradable”, le dijo una vez a su madre. Levi se desenfundó de su ropa de invierno, sin mirarla a los ojos y sin soltar su mochila, que contenía su comida y la de Eren para el día de hoy.

—Gracias, Sarah, por acceder a cuidar a los niños hoy —dijo Carla ayudando a un Eren soñoliento a desprenderse de su abrigo—. No esperaba que me llamaran para un turno de fin de semana —siguió Carla con una sonrisa, pero la mirada de la tía Sarah permaneció severa.

—¿Qué diferencia hace un día más? Siempre me endilgas a Eren igualmente.

—Yo me ocupo, mamá. —Levi retomó la tarea cuando Carla empezó a tironear de la cremallera atascada de la vieja chaqueta. Por el rabillo del ojo, Levi podía ver la mirada reprobadora de la tía Sarah.

—¿Grisha ya ha encontrado un trabajo? —La voz de la tía Sarah era cortante. Siempre hacía la misma pregunta cuando venían a su casa, lo que pasaba básicamente todos los días a excepción de los fines de semana.

—Todavía no —dijo Carla—. Lo intenta. —Su sonrisa se volvió forzada.

—Pues debería esforzarse más entonces. —La tía Sarah se cruzó de brazos—. Y el año que viene Eren empieza el jardín de infancia. ¿Has pensado en eso?

—Sí, sí que lo he hecho —Carla mantuvo su voz dulce, pese a que Levi podía notar que esas palabras la afectaban—. De hecho, estaba pensando mandar a Eren directamente a primero, sin el jardín de infancia.

—¿Y quién se supone que lo va a cuidar mientras estás trabajando?

El tono de la tía Sarah implicaba que no, no iba a ser ella, y sabía que su madre quería pedirle que cuidara a Eren durante un año más. A cambio de dinero, por supuesto, como durante este último año. La tía Sarah era una prima lejana de papá, y era la única que vivía lo bastante cerca para que Carla pudiera pedirle este favor.

—Pensaré en algo —dijo Carla y apartó la mirada.

La tía Sarah negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que enderezar tu vida, Carla.

—Lo intentaré.

—Bueno, eso no es suficiente —la tía Sarah se giró de repente hacia los hermanos. Eren, por suerte, estaba medio dormido y no se dio cuenta—. Mira a tus hijos, Carla. Están mugrientos. —Al decirlo, arañó con el dedo una mancha en la mejilla de Levi, quien sintió como ardía de vergüenza y brotaban las lágrimas de dolor. Su uña era afilada—. Qué asco. —La tía Sarah se sacudió una suciedad invisible de los dedos. Estaba por tocar a Eren también, pero Levi lo sacó de su alcance y la mirada en sus ojos la paró en seco, las palabras colgando a mitad de la oración—. Tus hijos parecen unos...

—No —dijo Levi con determinación—. No le hables así a mi familia.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Levi cubrió las orejas de Eren a toda prisa.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Yo puedo soportarlo. Pero no se lo digas a Eren.

Las palabras "qué asco" seguían reverberando en sus oídos, y no es que la tía Sarah lo haya pegado, pero sus palabras dolían.

La tía Sarah no lo decía en serio.

Levi no recordaba gran cosa de lo que pasó después. Se acordaba de los brazos de su madre alrededor de sus hombros, pero no muy bien, porque en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no podía permitir que hirieran a Eren. Solo recordaba aferrarse a su hermano e intentar no llorar.

***

A veces Levi tenía sueños extraños sobre otro mundo con monstruos y sangre y muertes. Lo despertaban por las noches, los ojos clavados en el techo y anegados de lágrimas.

***

A veces Eren estaba en esos sueños.

***

_—No hay forma de saber qué pasará si lo soltamos._

_—Vivirá —soltó Levi con los dientes apretados—. Como una persona normal. Como todo el mundo._

_Pero las palabras de Levi cayeron en oídos sordos. El daño que se llevó la humanidad durante la guerra era inimaginable y, cuando las celebraciones de la victoria llegaron a su término, lo único que quedaba era cansancio._

_—Es un monstruo._

_Levi se giró de golpe hacia Eren, deseando por alguna razón poder evitar que esas palabras asalten sus oídos, pese a que Eren ya las había oído incontables veces. Eren no se merecía esto. Era un héroe de guerra. Luchó con valentía. Se merecía algo mejor._

_Levi pensó en las manchas de sangre que se quedarán grabadas para siempre en sus manos y dijo:_

_—A estas alturas somos todos monstruos._

_Este no era el final que quería tener._

***

Hubo tiempos buenos.

Eren esperó con impaciencia a que la nieve dejara de caer y, cuando lo hizo, Carla no alcanzó a pararlo antes de que saliera disparado por la puerta, en un jersey fino y una gorra de punto que amenazaba con caérsele de la cabeza. Levi era más rápido que su madre, porque solo tardó varios minutos en vestirse y luego corrió detrás de Eren como siempre, cargando con una bufanda y su propia chaqueta de invierno vieja, porque la de Eren ya le quedaba pequeña.

—¡Eren! —lo llamó Levi y Eren, el mocoso, arremetió contra él y ambos cayeron con un buf.

—Te he pillado —dijo Eren orgulloso, sentado encima de Levi.

—Me has pillado —accedió Levi—. Ahora ponte la chaqueta y la bufanda.

Eren se puso la vieja chaqueta sobre los hombros y Levi le ayudó a abotonarla. Eren tenía la mala costumbre de saltarse un botón, pero Levi se preguntó si lo hacía aposta solo para que él le ayudara, porque Carla dijo que Eren siempre se abrochaba bien los botones cuando ella estaba presente.

Cuando Levi le pasó la bufanda, Eren negó con la cabeza.

—No la quiero. Levi, póntela tú.

—No la necesito.

—Si tú no llevas bufanda, yo tampoco me la voy a poner —dijo Eren. empecinado, e hinchó las mejillas en lo que él pensaba que era una expresión amenazadora. Levi tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar una risita.

Eren era adorable. Levi le pinchó la mejilla con un dedo.

—¡Póntela!

—¡No!

Levi suspiró.

—¡Si no te la pones, tendremos que volver adentro ambos!

—¡Podemos compartir la bufanda! —Eren parecía emocionado ante su propia idea brillante.

—No, es demasiado corta.

—Podríamos comprar una grande para que la podáis compartir —dijo Carla cogiendo a Eren en brazos—. Será un regalito de Navidad temprano.

Eren se alegraba, pero Levi siempre fue el más práctico de los dos.

—Eren y yo no estaremos juntos siempre. Si nos compras una bufanda tan grande no podremos usarla.

—No pasa nada. Podría deshacerla y tejeros dos a juego. —Carla meció a Eren sobre la cadera y él sonrió, feliz y sin ninguna preocupación en este mundo—. Además, quedaría muy mono para la foto de la postal navideña que vamos a enviar a los abuelos, y creo que sería divertido salir hoy, ¿no os parece?

—Supongo.

—¡Quiero compartir una bufanda con Levi!

Con una sola mirada al mohín de Eren, Levi supo que era una batalla perdida.

—No pasa nada —dijo Carla con suavidad, intentando consolar a Levi, probablemente porque podía leerle la mente. Era telépata, como todas las madres—. No tenemos mucho y no podemos hacer mucho, pero deberíamos disfrutar de las cosas que sí que podemos hacer, aunque sean pequeñas.

—Solo porque Eren quiere —dijo Levi con tozudez. No es como si él también hubiera querido compartir la bufanda, porque esa era una idea muy infantil.

Carla ahogó una risa ante la expresión de Levi.

***

Carla los llevó en coche a la gran ciudad y era muy bonita.

La ciudad estaba decorada para la Navidad desde principios de diciembre, pero ahora había nieve por todas partes, así que era aún mejor: brillantes luces rojas y verdes titilaban en los escaparates y en las puertas de las tiendas, mientras que las calles estaban cubiertas en una alfombra blanca.

Levi aferraba con fuerza la mano de Eren porque las aceran estaban resbaladizas, pero Eren rebosaba de curiosidad y entusiasmo y acabó arrastrándolo de escaparate a escaparate. Apoyaron sus manos enguantadas contra el cristal mientras miraban con ojos luminosos un tren de juguete, pintado de un bonito color verde y jamás tocado por mano infantil, que daba vueltas en el raíl, pasando al lado de gente y casas y árboles minúsculos.

Luego estaba la tienda de dulces, y Levi y Eren solo podían mirar con adoración y envidia los bastones de caramelo y los caramelos masticables y las barritas de chocolate, y luego estaban los niños, en coloridos abrigos nuevos, que salían de la tienda con piruletas enormes y bolsas de un rosa brillante, llenas de dulces y con el logotipo de la tienda impreso con orgullo.

La parte favorita de Levi, sin embargo, fue una bicicleta azul expuesta en la tienda de juguetes. Se acordó de echarle una buena ojeada para que la memoria le perdure en la mente, pero no tan buena para que le haga arrepentirse de no habérsela pedido a su madre. No quería escuchar cosas como “cuando tu padre vuelva nos irá mejor”, porque dolería aún más cuando eso no ocurriera.

La parte favorita de Eren fue probablemente el gran almacén, porque tenía muchas cosas, y Levi tenía que admitir que sería también su parte favorita si no fuera por la bicicleta.

Escogieron una bufanda roja y grande que no era tan suave como algunas de las demás, pero era gruesa y cálida y lo suficientemente cómoda. Levi la envolvió alrededor de ambos, tal como quería Eren. La bufanda era grande y cubría toda la cara de Eren y los hombros, pero no parecía importarle mientras caminaba al lado de Levi, su pequeña mano en la de suya. La gente pasaba a su lado y les sonreía y les decía que eran la cosa más adorable del mundo, y Carla quería hacer una fotografía de Navidad, así que fueron adonde el árbol de Navidad, en medio del centro comercial, donde estaba Papá Noel.

—Tenéis que decirle a Papá Noel qué queréis para Navidad —explicó Carla antes de que los chicos se pusieran en la cola con el resto de los niños—. Yo os haré una foto.

Claro que Levi era lo suficientemente mayor para saber que era todo un timo, pero Eren era pequeño y preguntó con asombro:

—¿De verdad me lo va a traer si se lo pido? 

—Hará todo lo posible —contestó Carla con generosidad.

—En ese caso, ¡quiero estar con Levi para siempre!

A Levi se le entrecortó la respiración.

—¡No puedes pedir eso!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Eren con el ceño fruncido—. Mamá ha dicho que puedo pedir lo que quiera.

—Sí, pero sería un desperdicio —Levi ajustó la bufanda alrededor ellos. Les ha ganado más de una mirada curiosa por parte de los niños en la cola, pero no le importaba—. Eso te lo puedo dar yo. Deberías pedir otra cosa.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Pues claro.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Eren se apoyó contra él, una presencia cálida a su lado, y el peso de la promesa colgaba pesado entre ellos como la bufanda que los ataba juntos.

No había duda de que el apego de Levi por su hermano estaba empeorando. Sobre todo, cuando Carla cumplió su palabra y deshizo la enorme bufanda para hacerles dos iguales. Levi estaba igual de contento que Eren cuando se envolvió su nueva bufanda alrededor del cuello.

***

Levi aprendió más tarde en su vida que era muy difícil mantener una promesa.

***

A pesar de que Levi juró proteger a Eren, Eren siempre había estado protegiendo a Levi, a su manera.

***

_—Quiero seguir en el Cuerpo de Exploración —dijo Eren mientras detenía su caballo, observando el valle distante que se extendía ante ellos. El ocaso bañaba las colinas con su suave luz._

_—¿Por qué? Ya no necesitas seguir luchando contra los Titanes. Ha acabado. —Levi paró su caballo al lado del de Eren._

_—Quiero ver el océano —dijo Eren y rio por lo bajo, lanzándole una mirada nerviosa a Levi como si temiera su rechazo—. Quiero seguir viajando contigo. Quiero que veamos juntos todas estas tierras nuevas. —Luego añadió rápido al final—: Con los demás también, por supuesto._

_—Tendremos que trabajar si queremos descubrir nuevas tierras para construir asentamientos —dijo Levi—. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas tocarte las narices y ponerte gordo como esos cerdos perezosos dentro de la muralla Sina?_

_—¡No, señor! —dijo Eren con una sonrisa. Probablemente comprendió la aceptación de Levi, pese a lo indirecta que fue._

***

Pero cuando volvieron a la civilización tras la guerra, las personas no recibieron a Eren como Levi pensó que harían.

***

Llegó la primavera y, junto con la primavera, llegó el despertar de Grisha.

Levi volvió a casa de la escuela una tarde solo para encontrarse a Grisha fuera de su mecedora por una vez, afeitado, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo al lado de Eren, quien estaba leyendo uno de los libros que Levi cogió prestados de la biblioteca para él. Levantaron la vista hacia Levi cuando este entró, y Eren dejó caer el libro al suelo al momento y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Levi! —balbuceó Eren contra su camiseta y Levi envolvió a su hermano pequeño en un abrazo automáticamente, un sentimiento complicado floreciendo en el pecho.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo Grisha. Levi casi había olvidado el sonido de la voz de su padre.

—¡Papá ha vuelto! —exclamó Eren encantado.

Levi miró fijamente a Grisha, paralizado donde estaba.

—No puedes hacernos lo mismo otra vez.

—Lo sé —dijo Grisha en tono sombrío.

—No puedes irte otra vez.

Levi oía como se le empezaba a romper la voz, pese a que estaba intentando ser fuerte en toda esta situación. No quería desmoronarse ahora, pero su padre había vuelto, por fin había vuelto, y parecía como si el mundo le hubiera dado una palmadita en la espalda y le hubiera dicho que ahora podía llorar, no pasa nada, que ahora podía mostrar lo triste que le ponía el hundimiento de su padre porque ha estado aguantando las lágrimas durante tanto tiempo por el bien de Eren, por el bien de su madre.

Eren, probablemente presintiendo que Levi estaba a punto de derrumbarse, reforzó su abrazo alrededor de él.

—Todo va bien, Levi.

Grisha se acercó a Levi y envolvió tanto al hermano mayor como al pequeño en un abrazo. Levi cedió y colapsó de rodillas, llorando sobre el hombro de su padre. Eren le cogió de la mano.

Era de veras su padre, con el mismo aroma que Levi reconocía del verano que cumplió cinco años, cuando su padre lo subió sobre sus hombros para alcanzar las manzanas del jardín, de un rojo brillante y con vetas de amarillo dorado. Era el mismo aroma de cuando mecía a Levi y a Eren, todavía un bebé, en su regazo mientras viajaban a través de las tierras místicas de una novela de fantasía, árboles enormes y amplios valles y serpenteantes ríos dibujándose en la imaginación de Levi. Y era el mismo aroma de cuando su padre sujetaba su mano y él sujetaba la de Eren y Eren sujetaba la de su madre mientras caminaban calle abajo, felices porque estaban juntos.

—Ya he vuelto. —Grisha le pasaba la mano por la espalda mientras Levi lloraba—. Todo irá bien.

Eren no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

***

_En cierta manera, el Cuerpo de Exploración era todo lo que Levi tenía. Le preguntó a Eren cómo se sentía tener una familia de verdad y él no supo qué responderle. Hasta cuando los padres de Eren desaparecieron del mapa, él siempre tenía a Mikasa y a Armin a su lado._

_—Todavía me tienes a mí —dijo Eren, medio en serio y medio en broma._

_—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo Levi—. No te perdonaré si te atreves a abandonar mi lado._

***

Llegó el verano con un sol más radiante y, junto con sus padres, llegó una vitalidad más radiante.

—¡Levi, mira! —Estaban cruzando un puente y Eren tiró de la manga de la camisa de Levi, indicando con el dedo el ondulante río que se extendía ante ellos—. Qué bonito.

—Sí —dijo Levi. Una sensación de nostalgia lo recorrió mientras miraba como el río se extendía en la distancia.

—¿No acaba nunca? —preguntó Eren.

—No —contestó Levi, intentado recordar los borrosos detalles de un mapa—. Probablemente lleva al océano.

—¿El océano? —La mirada de Eren se iluminó ante la idea—. ¿En serio?

—Sí, es ahí donde acaba el río—dijo Levi. La sensación de nostalgia se intensificó y Levi pensó que, por un momento, estaba ante un Eren diferente, un Eren adulto que había visto muchos más horrores de los que Levi quería que viera. Había un recuerdo distante que se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos. Cuando Levi pestañeó, el recuerdo había desaparecido y Eren, pequeño y con solo cinco años, lo estaba mirando con preocupación.

—Perdón. —Levi se frotó la sien—. Estoy bien.

—Vale —murmuró Eren y dijo—: ¡Vayamos a ver el océano juntos algún día!

—Sí, algún día —dijo Levi.

Levi tenía la sensación de que ya habían mantenido esta conversación antes, pero no conseguía recordad cuándo. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más lo abrumaba la melancolía. Tenía el presentimiento de que era un recuerdo importante, pero era triste y, de repente, no quiso recordar más.

***

_—Capitán, ¿qué hay al final de este río?_

_—Océano, probablemente —dijo Levi. Tenía que ser eso si hacía caso a un mapa anticuado de cuando los seres humanos pusieron pie por primera vez en esta tierra._

_—Quiero verlo —dijo Eren con melancolía—. He oído que es como un enorme cuenco de agua salada, solo que hay tanta sal que ni todos los seres humanos del mundo podrían agotarla. ¿Sabías que la mayor parte del mundo está cubierta por agua salada y no tierra?_

_Levi seguía a Eren de cerca a caballo, pesadas palabras atascadas en la garganta. Lo ocurrido en la sala de juicio se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y no podía deshacerse de ello._

_—Capitán —lo sacó Eren de su cabeza, sobresaltándolo—. No pasa nada, de veras._

_—Sí que pasa. —Eren no se merecía esto. Los grilletes en las muñecas de Eren parecían pesados._

_—Vayamos río abajo —dijo Eren, y Levi no podía ver su cara en ese momento, pero pensó que quizá la desesperanza de Eren fuera más grande que la suya. Puede que Eren ya haya aceptado su destino, y eso era lo que más enfurecía a Levi—. Me gustaría ver el océano al final del río contigo una última vez._

***

El piso nuevo era más grande, pero Levi y Eren todavía compartían habitación.

La primera noche, Eren se escabulló de su cama y se metió de hurtadillas en la de Levi, quien suspiró, pero tampoco le disgustaba cuando lo hacía. Eren descansó pegado al torso de Levi, como siempre había hecho, y durmieron aferrados el uno al otro hasta que llegó la mañana y, con ella, Carla para despertarlos.

Ella hizo una fotografía y, hasta el día de hoy, era una de las pocas de su infancia que Levi seguía guardando.

***

Levi miró fijamente la escuela nueva.

Era extraño, porque todos los niños ya se conocían de antemano y Levi era un recién llegado, pero no estaba demasiado asustado. Era una buena escuela, mucho mejor que a la que asistió en su pueblo natal, y la gente de aquí recibió con mucha más amabilidad la actitud huraña de Levi que la gente que dejaron atrás.

Levi empezó a hacer amigos, porque se unía a los niños cada día cuando se juntaban para jugar al béisbol durante el recreo. Los impresionó a todos con su poderoso swing, aunque parecieron mucho menos impresionados con su estatura. Conoció a Erwin Smith, quien era amigable y rubio y todo sonrisas y era parte del equipo de béisbol infantil de la ciudad, y Levi presentía que iban a hacerse amigos en nada.

***

Carla encontró trabajo de recepcionista en una oficina.

El jardín de infancia de la ciudad nueva era gratis, por lo que Eren fue a la escuela por primera vez.

Un año transcurrió de forma pacífica. Ese año, Levi dejó de tener sueños extraños. No estaba seguro de si era debido a la nueva paz o si era porque Eren se metía a escondidas en su cama cada noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el sistema educativo estadounidense las cosas varían de estado a estado, pero en general se comienza la educación primaria a los seis años, pero antes de eso hay un año de educación opcional de “kindergarten”. Suele ser gratuito y se comienza a los cinco años. Cualquier otra educación antes de eso o guardería corre a cuenta de la familia, sin contar las pocas guarderías que financia el estado.
> 
> \--
> 
> Me está dando guerra AO3 últimamente, los asteriscos no quieren aparecer centrados de ninguna manera, a pesar de que he puesto el mismo HTML que siempre.


	2. Historia de una ida y de una vuelta I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi y Eren comienzan su difícil camino a través de la adolescencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo proviene del título completo de _El Hobbit_. En español siempre se ha traducido solamente como _El Hobbit_ , pero el título completo en inglés es _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_. La traducción de esa segunda parte del título no es mía, la he cogido de la obra traducida.

Los años pasaron demasiado rápido para Levi porque, para cuando se dio la vuelta, Eren ya había crecido.

***

Los sueños de Levi regresaron.

***

Había un sofá que creció junto con Levi y Eren a lo largo de los años. Era el primer mueble que Grisha y Carla tenían que no había sido heredado de sus padres, y capeó tantos temporales como la familia misma. Aunque a Grisha y a Carla les iba mucho mejor ahora (lo suficiente para que empezaran a ahorrar poco a poco para comprar su primera casa), el sofá se mudó junto con ellos a la casa nueva.

Incontables eran las veces que Levi cayó dormido sobre sus suaves y desgastadas almohadas marrones, cuando salía a escondidas por las noches a mirar la televisión. Y cuando Eren se unió a la familia, Levi se despertaba de vez en cuanto con dificultad para respirar, porque Eren estaba durmiendo a su lado y le estaba estrujando todo el aire de los pulmones.

También estaba ese invierno en que tanto Levi como Eren cayeron enfermos. Levi tenía demasiada fiebre en ese momento para recordarlo con claridad, pero sí que se acordaba de que, en algún momento, le dieron unas fuertes náuseas y la sopa de su madre, que se había comido hace una hora, se le subió por el esófago y se derramó sobre el pobre sofá y, claro está, Eren le siguió justo después.

En invierno, era agradable acurrucarse con Eren bajo el edredón de retazos de la abuela, y en verano, cuando hacía demasiado calor, Levi se acostaba de espaldas en el suelo, los pies apoyados sobre el sofá mientras miraba bocarriba como figuras animadas hacían piruletas en la televisión. Eren era, por supuesto, demasiado bajo para hacer lo mismo y no le gustaba lo duro que era el suelo, así que se quedaba en el sofá, metiendo una ocasional patada a los pies de Levi y haciéndole cosquillas en las plantas de los pies con esos deditos suyos.

Cuando Levi terminó la escuela de enseñanza media, sus padres habían ascendido lo suficiente en sus trabajos debido a la recuperación de la economía para que pudieran invertir en su primera hipoteca. La primera vez que entraron en su nueva casa, Eren estaba tan emocionado que corrió inmediatamente a explorar todas las habitaciones, y Levi no tuvo la oportunidad de pararlo porque el parqué de madera estaba limpio y los zapatos de Eren todavía estaban sucios desde que jugó en el jardín. Sus padres lo encontraron divertido y los hacía felices ver el entusiasmo de Eren, así que no les parecía importar que él hiciera ruido y corriera de un lado a otro.

Levi, en cambio, estaba tranquilo y lo asimilaba todo poco a poco. Quizá eso preocupara a sus padres porque, después de que miraran la planta baja y llegaran a la primera planta, Carla le preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece?

—Es nueva —dijo Levi. Olía a madera nueva y a pintura fresca y era mucho más amplia que su piso. Tenía buena pinta, pero no tenía gran cosa que decir al respecto.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Grisha.

—Está bien —dijo Levi. Sus padres se miraron entre ellos y debieron de comprender que eso era lo único que sacarían de él. Dio la misma respuesta cuando se mudaron de piso o compraron muebles nuevos y, a estas alturas, sabían que Levi era el tipo de persona que aprendía a querer algo, en vez de enamorarse perdidamente a primera vista.

—No nos desharemos de los muebles viejos —dijo Carla como consolación para Levi, porque sabía que él atesoraba las memorias creadas en el piso viejo.

—Ahora Eren y tú podréis tener habitaciones propias —añadió Grisha. En el mismo momento, Eren se les acercó trotando y dijo emocionado:

—¿Puedo coger la habitación que da a la parte frontal de la casa?

—Si a Levi no le importa —dijo Carla.

Levi sintió una sensación rara al pensar que ya no compartiría habitación con Eren.

—No me importa coger la otra —dijo, y Eren brincó de alegría ante la perspectiva de ocupar la habitación con más luz natural de la casa. Levi, por su parte, se percató de repente de que Eren había crecido mucho a lo largo de los años; era más alto que Levi a su misma edad. Eren estaba creciendo en vistas a cosas más grandes y mucho mejores.

Era extraño porque, mientras Eren estaba preparado para pasar de página hacia cosas nuevas, Levi sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, estancado en recuerdos del pasado, y puede que sea porque no creció lo suficientemente rápido, no como lo hizo Eren.

—Eren, ¿no echarás de menos compartir habitación con tu hermano? —formuló Carla la pregunta que estaba taladrándole la cabeza a Levi, la que no tenía osadía suficiente para decir en voz alta.

Y al escucharla, a Eren se le cayó la cara como si el pensamiento por fin se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Por alguna razón, eso fue suficiente para Levi.

—No me voy lejos, estaré al final del pasillo. —Levi le alborotó el pelo con cariño—. Mi puerta siempre estará abierta.

Eren pareció recuperar su buen humor inicial tras esas palabras. Era testimonio de cuánto mejoraron las mentiras de Levi, porque Eren no notó la tristeza que subyacía en su expresión afectuosa.

O, quizá, a Eren ya no se le daba tan bien leer a tu hermano.

***

La familia decidió comprar un sofá nuevo al final.

Levi preguntó si podía poner el viejo en su habitación.

***

Eren empezó a ir a la escuela y su mundo se expandió más allá de Levi, pero Levi se recordaba que en casa Eren era el Eren de siempre: demasiado pesado ya para dormir sobre su pecho, pero lo bastante grande para ocupar un tercio del sofá, su muslo caliente pegado a Levi cuando miraban la televisión por las tardes con mamá.

Después de los programas de televisión vespertinos, Eren se apoyó en el hombro de Levi.

—¿Me puedes subir por las escaleras? —exhaló contra el cuello de Levi y su piel hormigueó.

—No —Levi lo apartó de un empujón, la piel fría allí donde el aliento de Eren la calentaba.

—¿Porfa? —Eren empujó a Levi con la pierna.

—Eres demasiado pesado. —Levi se levantó para irse, pero Eren era rápido y, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, enganchó las piernas alrededor de las de Levi, quien tuvo que apoyarse a toda prisa en el reposabrazos para no caer de morros al suelo. Se giró para fulminar con la mirada a su hermano pequeño, pero Eren ya le había agarrado por la espalda antes de que pudiera recobrar la compostura.

—Llévame. ¿Por favor? —murmuró Eren contra su nuca y Levi tembló ligeramente.

—Vale, como quieras —dijo Levi—. Te llevaré a caballito.

—¿No me puedes llevar en brazos?

—Ya eres demasiado grande para eso —dijo Levi. Odiaba admitir que Eren estaba de camino a ser más alto que él.

—Eso es verdad. Algún día seré tan grande que podré llevarte yo —dijo Eren y Levi frunció el ceño.

—Ni de broma.

—Me suplicarás que te lleve.

—Ya te gustaría.

El muy mocoso era pesadísimo y Levi tenía la suerte de que el entrenamiento de musculación del verano lo había dejado con hombros lo bastante fuertes para mantener a Eren estable. Bufó de fastidio mientras subía las escaleras, Eren callado por alguna razón, pero era agradable igualmente, porque estaba empapándose de contacto con Eren. Sus brazos ya eran lo suficientemente largos para envolver los hombros de Levi, y sus piernas se volvieron tan largas que sus pies colgaban a la altura de sus rodillas. Se le pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que, un día, Eren crecería y lo abandonaría.

Intentó enterrar ese pensamiento.

—Oye, Eren —Levi le dio un empujoncito con el hombro cuando entraron en la habitación de Eren—. Baja.

Debió de haberse dormido. Levi suspiró y se acercó a la cama para empezar a desengancharlo con cuidado, pero cuando se sentó sobre ella lo acostaron con un tirón de hombros.

—¡Eren! —dijo Levi, irritado, pero Eren cambió de posición para hacer de cucharita grande contra la espalda de su hermano. Levi sabía que debería quitárselo de encima, pero no quería hacerlo y se odiaba un poco por ello.

—Quédate conmigo —farfulló Eren contra su cuello, y Levi odiaba también esa parte de él que se rindió ante Eren.

—Tu cama es demasiado pequeña —dijo Levi, aunque tampoco es que le importara.

—Puede que un día le pida a mamá una cama más grande —dijo Eren y Levi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

***

Llegó el otoño y, con él, la escuela, así que fueron al centro de la ciudad porque su madre quería comprarles el material escolar y Eren, por supuesto, corrió directo a la tienda de animales, sin disimular en absoluto cuánto quería un perro. Levi y su madre lo miraron esquivar a las personas en la acera con expresiones entretenidas, las hojas marrones y doradas volaban a su paso. Se detuvo enfrente de la tienda, apoyó una mano contra el cristal y observó con anhelo los animales del escaparate.

—Me siento culpable cada vez que le digo que no podemos tener un perro —admitió su madre—. Pero estamos demasiado ocupados para poder cuidar bien de uno.

—Lo sé —dijo Levi—. Además, Eren tenía la costumbre de encariñarse demasiado con los animales. Estaba muy triste cuando el perro del Cuerpo de Exploración murió un invierno, pese a que todos lo veíamos venir porque era ya muy viejo, pero Eren quería mucho a ese perro. Solía seguirlo a todas partes, hasta a la cama.

Había personas en el Cuerpo de Exploración que decidieron echarse unas risas, diciendo que están entrenando a Eren como a un perro, pues claro que iba a ser un perro a quien se llevaría a la cama, pero Levi los disciplinó a fondo antes de que esas palabras alcanzaran los oídos de Eren.

—Levi —dijo su madre con cuidado—, ¿de qué estás hablando? Eren nunca había tenido un perro.

Levi miró a su madre pestañeando.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja—. Sí, tienes razón.

***

—¿Papá no va a comer con nosotros? —preguntó Eren a la mesa. Levi miró el asiento que había permanecido vacío desde que se mudaron a la casa nueva.

—No, está ocupado —dijo Carla, y no mostró decepción hasta que Eren le quitó la vista de encima. Pero Levi sí que la vio.

***

Llegó el fin de semana y Carla llevó a los niños al parque para un pícnic. Hizo foto tras foto mientras Levi le enseñaba a Eren cuál era la forma correcta de lanzar una pelota de béisbol. El sol era brillante y la hierba era fría y el aire era fresco y, después de muchos intentos fallidos, Eren le metió un puñado de hierba por la camiseta. Su lección se transformó en un juego de pillapilla; Levi fingía enfado mientras corría detrás de Eren y, a pesar de que las piernas de Eren eran más largas, Levi lo alcanzó y lo derribó sobre el césped. Carla se reía junto con los chicos mientras hacía más fotos; Eren y Levi rodando de un lado a otro, la ropa mojada con manchas de tierra y hierba y las mejillas sonrojadas con la alegría resultante del juego, Levi acostado sobre Eren mientras el más joven se reía en su oído.

Cuando ambos se levantaron, Eren dijo:

—Ojalá papá estuviera aquí. —Y Levi lo derribó en broma otra vez, antes de que las líneas alrededor de los ojos de Carla se profundizaran.

—¡No es justo! —refunfuñó Eren desde debajo de él, y el tema quedó aparcado.

***

Poco a poco un día dio lugar a otro, y luego llegaron los días en que Levi se iba a su habitación justo después de comer. La guerra en la planta baja atravesaba sus auriculares y podía oír: “¿Qué más quieres de mí? Todo esto no se va a pagar solo”. Levi subió el volumen de la música, lo justo para ahogar la respuesta de su madre, y cerró los ojos y se acurrucó con su almohada e intentó pensar en otras cosas.

Eren entró en su habitación y Levi lo observó mientras se subía a su cama y se acostaba a su lado y era demasiado mayor y demasiado grande para que Levi lo estrechara contra su pecho. Así que Levi se quitó los auriculares y se los puso a él, pasando una mano afectuosa por su espalda mientras escuchaba el mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor con tal de que no lo tuviera que escuchar Eren.

Pero no era suficiente, porque los portazos y las voces alzadas pasaron a ser maletas rodando escaleras abajo. Eren lo miraba con tristeza mientras Levi cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

—Iré yo —dijo Levi.

Eren titubeó en el pasillo como si quisiera evitar que Levi se fuera, pero en algún momento entre el antes y el ahora, la honestidad y la inocencia infantiles lo abandonaron y no dijo que quería que Levi se quedara. Quizá Eren era ya lo bastante grande para saber que su madre necesitaba a alguien a su lado, quizá desarrolló orgullo entre todo el crecimiento y no quería decir que necesitaba a Levi.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —preguntó Levi, incómodo. Ya sabía la respuesta.

—Tengo que quedarme con papá —dijo Eren, y Levi notó de repente que Eren ya era igual de alto que él, pese a sus cuatro años de diferencia. Eren tenía una expresión que le recordaba otra ocasión, en la que Levi tuvo que cabalgar en una misión hacia una muerte segura y Eren lo miró con la misma cara; quería pararlo, pero no podía. Ambos estaban obligados por el deber.

—Pues nada —dijo Levi y le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Nos vemos. —No quería abrazar a Eren una última vez porque no estaba seguro de poder soltarlo después.

—Iré a visitarte sí o sí —dijo Eren.

—Vale.

Levi y su madre se quedaron con su tío materno. Él tenía una hija llamada Hanji, cuya sonrisa permaneció afable, pese a lo huraño que se mostró Levi durante toda la introducción.

Levi durmió en una cama desconocida en una habitación desconocida y, mientras miraba bailar en las paredes las sombras de los árboles de fuera, pensó en cuánto echaba de menos a Eren y a su padre y su habitación y la época en que su madre todavía sonreía cuando pensaba en su padre y las últimas vacaciones que pasaron juntos, entre cálidas risas.

***

_Levi iba a liderar una expedición desde el distrito oeste, mientras que Eren iba a cabalgar con los demás en una expedición desde el distrito este._

_—Capitán —lo llamó Eren cuando Levi se subió a su caballo—. Espere._

_Eren lo agarró de la mano y todos los estaban mirando y Levi sabía que tenía que quitárselo de encima, pero su instinto le decía que no iba a volver con vida, esta vez no, y al menos, aunque fuera pequeño, el contacto con Eren era suficiente._

_—Vuelve a mi lado, por favor —dijo Eren, y Levi se vio tentado a decirle que ya era un hombre, así que deja de poner esa cara._

_Aun así, se inclinó hacia él, alzó la muñeca de Eren hacia sus labios y besó el pulgar que Eren hería una y otra vez para convertirse en el tipo de monstruo que quería matar, para luchar por la humanidad, para sobrevivir por el bien de Levi…_

_—Solo si tú haces lo mismo._

_Era una promesa._

***

—Petra te está mirando otra vez —dijo Auruo. Levi siguió su mirada hacia la chica rubia que iba con Levi a la clase de precálculo avanzado. Estaba ocupada jugando al fútbol junto con el resto de los estudiantes que tenían clase de educación física y parecía más entusiasmada que ningún otro. Los demás eran vagos, porque era la sexta clase del día y educación física para colmo—. Bueno, te estaba mirando. Siempre lo hace cuando no la ves.

Levi no dijo nada, aunque sabía que Auruo intentaba sonsacarle una reacción.

—¿Qué? ¿No te parece guapa?

A Levi no le hacía gracia que el tono de Auruo implicara que debería salir con cualquier chica guapa, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada porque se les unió otra persona.

—¿Quién es guapa? —preguntó Gunter.

—Petra. Y le gusta Levi.

—Cierra el pico —dijo Levi, pero era demasiado tarde, porque ahora había un mantra de "¿qué piensas sobre Petra?" y la verdad es que no había pensado nada sobre Petra aparte de que era lista y buena persona, pero hasta ahí llegaba. Entonces, los otros chicos pensaron que esta era una buena manera de pasar a otros temas, como qué tipo de chicas les gustaban y Levi estaba un poco agobiado.

Gunter preguntó algo, pero Levi no podía oírlo bien, porque divisó a Irvin, con sus fuertes brazos flexionándose mientras le ayudaba al profesor con unas cajas, y cuando pilló a Levi mirando, le sonrió. Y Levi sintió algo resonar dentro de él de una manera que Petra no podía provocar.

***

Y luego Levi se despertó una noche empapado de sudor, la ropa interior mojada, con la imagen de un cuerpo esbelto y musculoso, lleno de cicatrices y de marcas rojas que había dejado el equipo de maniobras, que se restregaba contra el suyo mientras ambos alcanzaban el clímax, y entonces todo se desdibujó y se volvió nítido de nuevo solo para revelar cabello oscuro y un par de ojos verdes y una voz que gimió:

— _Levi._

Levi tragó duro e intentó no entrar en pánico.

“No pasa nada”, pensó. “No es lo que parece.”

***

Pasaron meses y las visitas semanales se volvieron incómodas, pese a que no era esa su intención; no había lado bueno ni lado malo, pero Levi y Eren se desplazaron de forma inconsciente a lados opuestos de la bronca de sus padres, así que nunca surgió el tema del inevitable divorcio oficial. Pero tampoco surgió nada más, y Levi y Eren pasaron esos días sin hablarse apenas, su cercanía parecía haberse marchitado el día que Levi se fue con su madre.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —preguntó Levi.

—Bien.

La risa de bote del programa de televisión dio lugar a silencio entre ellos.

—¿Ya tienes novia? —preguntó Eren.

—No.

—Pero ya tienes quince.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes novia?

—...Tengo doce.

Levi lo miró. La única fuente de luz en la habitación era la televisión y Levi contempló como los diferentes tonos de azul y rojo bailaban sobre el rostro de Eren. Después se volvió.

—Vale.

—¿Qué? ¿Tenías una con doce años?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de eso que llaman "conversación"?

—Pues se te da como el culo.

—Ja, ni que a ti se te diera mejor.

Ahí acabó su conversación, estancada por la frustración y el retraimiento. Cada uno volvió a su habitación con un portazo. Levi se hizo una bola en la cama que ya no se sentía como su hogar, en una habitación que parecía demasiado pequeña para los cambios que desbordaban desde su interior. De repente le entraron unas ganas enormes de irse, a pesar de que había pensado que echaba muchísimo de menos esta casa.

No tenía que haber venido.

***

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron junto con el silencio. Levi pasó la mitad de ellas con su madre y la otra con Eren y su padre e intentó no pensar en cómo solían ser sus inviernos.

***

Mikasa se pasó un fin de semana cuando Levi estaba con su padre.

Levi se quedó en su vieja habitación y no se quitó los auriculares e intentó no pensar en que ella llevaba la bufanda roja que era de Eren, la bufanda que se suponía que era la otra mitad de la suya.

***

_Mikasa creció y se convirtió en una mujer más madura de lo que indicaba su edad, lo suficiente para convertirse en una de sus líderes de escuadrón más jóvenes._

_Levi la respetaba, pero no quería acordarse de que la bufanda que atesoraba era de Eren, no quería pensar en el vínculo especial que los ataba y que él no conseguía entender._

***

—¿Todavía tienes la bufanda de cuando éramos pequeños? —preguntó Levi con una despreocupación que no sentía.

—¿Qué bufanda?

—Da igual.

Solo era él, pensó Levi. Él era el único que se aferraba a cosas que ya no existían.

—Veo que te has echado novia.

Eren lo miró y había algo frío en sus ojos mientras decía:

—Al menos ella no me abandonará.

***

Eren también venía a visitarlos de vez en cuando y, en general, Levi se quedaba en su habitación todo el fin de semana mientras Eren hablaba con Hanji y con su madre. Levi solo salía de su cuarto cuando Eren se había ido. Su madre lo miraba con pesar. Ahora había más líneas alrededor de sus ojos.

—Eren te echa de menos —dijo ella.

—No lo hace —se empeñó Levi. No quería pensar en el arrepentimiento que acechaba su corazón, no quería pensar en que debía haber abierto esa puerta y al menos echado una ojeada a cuánto había crecido Eren.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Eren lo haya echado de menos, porque él también lo echaba de menos.

***

_No paraban de perder gente, día tras día. Tardarían meses en reunirse con las tropas que salieron del este, y Levi no estaba seguro de que podría aguantar hasta que lo hicieran._

Pese a que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, Levi todavía podía sentir el calor donde Eren lo cogió de la mano.

Se preguntó si su beso perduró sobre la piel de Eren.

***

Levi estaba haciendo los deberes sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando Eren llamó. Su madre contestó y Levi pretendió no escuchar su conversación.

—¿Quieres hablar con Eren? —le articuló su madre, pero Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Perdón, Eren, hoy no —escuchó decir a su madre, y su corazón saltó ante el pensamiento de que puede que Eren haya pedido hablar con él, de que puede que Eren no se haya olvidado de él.

—Solíais ser tan unidos —dijo su madre con pesar.

—Eren tiene novia ahora. —Levi se encogió de hombros e intentó no sonar resentido.

—Oh. —La voz de su madre era suave.

***

Hanji era maja.

Levi no hablaba mucho ni con Hanji ni con su tío; no hablaba mucho en general, punto, pero una vez, cuando Levi estaba sentado junto a la ventana con una taza de té, disfrutando del cálido sol primaveral sobre la piel, Hanji se arrellanó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra. Se quedó sentada y le hizo compañía en silencio mientras ella hojeaba su libro, y Levi disfrutó de la cómoda compañía.

Llevaba media taza de té para cuando Hanji preguntó sin alzar la vista del libro:

—A veces echo de menos a mi madre, aunque nunca la he conocido.

Levi se tomó otro sorbo de té. Había un colibrí al otro lado de la ventana, suspendido sobre un mar de madreselva del cabo de un rojo intenso.

—A veces echo de menos a mi padre —admitió Levi—. Pero más que nada echo de menos a mi hermano pequeño.

Hanji asintió con la cabeza y pasó de página:

—Sí.

Levi se terminó su taza de té.

***

Más tarde, cuando Levi rememoró esos días, admitió que no se acordaba de buena parte de ellos; lo único de lo que se acordaba era de la soledad que lo abrumaba y de un momento más.

Levi estaba en la casa de su padre otra vez (la casa de su padre, ya no era su hogar), y una tarde, cuando volvió a su habitación, Eren evitó con el pie que Levi cerrara la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Levi. No pensó que Eren lo seguiría a su cuarto.

—Lo has prometido.

—¿Qué?

—Has prometido que tu puerta siempre estará abierta —dijo Eren. Levi estaba sorprendido de que se acordara de eso.

—Vale. —Levi soltó el pomo y se dirigió a su cama para sentarse. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó poner cara de hastío para mantener el desconcierto lejos de su expresión—. Ya está. ¿Contento?

Eren entró en la habitación, se acercó a Levi a paso lento pero seguro, y Levi se percató de que Eren era ahora más alto que él; todavía era delgado, pero dale unos años más y el ancho de sus hombros sería rival para el de Levi.

—Me has prometido que siempre estaremos juntos. —Y entonces su voz se cascó y, de un momento a otro, el Eren que se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto ante sus ojos volvió a ser el Eren familiar que conocía, el mismo que quería compartir una bufanda con él, el mismo que quería estar con él para siempre, el mismo que le sujetaba la mano mientras él lloraba sobre el hombro de su padre, el mismo que se metía a hurtadillas en su cama noche tras noche para librarlo de sus violentos sueños, el mismo que quería que Levi lo llevara a caballito a la cama, el mismo Eren al que Levi quería con todo el corazón.

Este era el mismo Eren al que juró proteger, ¿cómo pudo habérsele olvidado? Y luego Levi vio ese algo en los ojos de Eren que le estrujó todo el aire de los pulmones y se lanzó hacia él al mismo tiempo que Eren se dirigió a trompicones hacia su abrazo y se aferraron el uno al otro con fuerza. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Levi debido al peso de Eren, quien era demasiado pesado sobre él. Estaba empezando a tener dificultades para respirar, pero a Levi le daba igual, porque Eren volvió a su lado sin importar cuánto habían cambiado los dos.

—Eren —susurró Levi con la cara enterrada en el hombro de su hermano pequeño; el aroma de Eren era desconocido y familiar a la vez.

—Levi —sollozó Eren sobre su hombro y lo único que podía decir Levi era:

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —Porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde que permitió que su orgullo y sus miedos y sus inseguridades los separaran, pero estaban juntos otra vez, no exactamente en el mismo lugar en que estaban antes, pero mientras Levi tuviera a Eren a su lado, era suficiente.

—Te he echado de menos —balbuceó Eren contra su camiseta y Levi le frotó la espalda con cariño.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Esa noche durmieron envueltos el uno en el otro; parecido, pero un poco diferente a como solían hacerlo cuando eran pequeños.

***

_Levi se despertó a regañadientes. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía como si lo hubieran quemado vivo y, maldición, dolía hasta respirar, pero una voz lo llamaba y la desesperación que contenía era suficiente para forzarlo a abrir los ojos._

_—¡Capitán!_

_—¿Eren? —¿Por qué estaba Eren aquí? ¿Ya se reunieron con las tropas del este?_

_—La misión fue un éxito. Todo irá bien. Vas a estar bien —dijo Eren con voz temblorosa y Levi pensó que era un poco gracioso, porque Eren sonaba más bien como si intentara consolarse a sí mismo. No sabía por qué lo consideraba gracioso; la mente se le empañaba más y más, los pensamientos se enredaban y le costaba pensar..._

_—¡Capitán! ¡Quédate conmigo! —Eren afianzó su agarre alrededor de Levi y joder, cómo dolía eso, maldito sea. Levi se despertó de golpe, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había perdido demasiada sangre y se le empezó a desdibujar la visión otra vez y..._

_—¡Me has prometido que volverías a mi lado! —Eren sonaba como si fuera a romper a llorar y Levi no soportaba verlo llorar y quería decirlo, pero lo que acabó diciendo fue:_

_—¿No me vas a... dar... la bienvenida?_

_Eren lloraba desconsoladamente, pero consiguió sacar:_

_—Bienvenido de vuelta, Capitán —repetía una y otra vez—. Bienvenido de vuelta, bienvenido de vuelta, bienvenido de vuelta... —Y Levi intentó permanecer despierto anclando su conciencia a la voz de Eren_

_—He vuelto._

***

Lo primero que vio Levi al despertarse esa mañana fueron los ojos de Eren, de un verde brillante bañado por la luz matutina, y se acordó de una memoria lejana, una mañana diferente en una cama diferente, pero con el mismo par de ojos. Luego Eren sonrió, y el Eren de entonces y el Eren de ahora convergieron en uno solo.

—Buenos días —dijo Eren.

—Cinco minutos más —refunfuñó Levi y se arrebujó contra Eren, quien se echó a reír.

Levi volvió a dormirse con el vago pensamiento de que Eren tenía la misma risa que antaño, desinhibida y libre, como cuando era un niño, como cuando solía chinchar a Levi por sus hábitos de limpieza, como aquella vez que Eren enredó por accidente su equipo de maniobra tridimensional con el suyo y acabaron...

***

Levi no habló con su padre muy a menudo a lo largo de su vida y casi dejó de hacerlo por completo después de irse con su madre. No pensó que acabaría hablando con su padre otra vez, pero se despertó tarde esa mañana con Eren y bajaron para desayunar solo para encontrarse a Grisha sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

—Buenos días —dijo Grisha, y había tostadas y leche y cereales y huevos sobre la mesa esperando su llegada. Entonces Levi miró a su padre, lo miró con detenimiento, y se acordó de que su padre era un negado en la cocina y, por primera vez desde que se fue, la casa de su padre se sentía como su hogar otra vez.

—Siento haberme ido —dijo Levi, y Grisha frunció el ceño.

—Lo que pasó entre tu madre y yo no es culpa tuya. —Miró a Eren—. No es culpa de ninguno de vosotros.

Eren tiró de él para que se sentara a la mesa y Levi se dejó guiar; la mano de Eren era cálida en la suya. Levi intentó comer un bocado de tostada, pero algo dentro de dentro de él estaba desatándose, y luego depositó la tostada en el plato, las palabras le pesaban en la garganta.

—Dime cómo puedo arreglarlo, por favor —dijo Levi—. Os he echado de menos—. Si pudiera arreglarlo todo para que volviera a ser como antes, para volver a los días cuando estaba él y Eren y su madre y su padre, y los días cuando había ruido y a veces irritación, en vez del frío silencio que se había instalado entre ellos ahora.

Grisha exhaló de golpe, y en ese momento Levi lo notó también: las líneas alrededor de los ojos de su padre eran como las de su madre. Levi quería arreglar esto, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero luego Grisha dijo:

—Esto es algo que tenemos que solucionar tu madre y yo y lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. Vosotros no tenéis que hacerlo, ¿entendido?

Levi asintió con la cabeza, porque no se fiaba de poder hablar sin derrumbarse. No era suficiente, pero, aun así, eso no importaba, porque Levi volvía a sentirse como un niño que quería creer en las palabras de su padre, que quería estar a salvo.

Eren no soltó su mano en ningún momento, tal como solía hacer antes.

***

La recuperación comenzó despacio, pero al menos sus padres se hablaban otra vez, quizá motivados por Levi y Eren. Poco a poco empezaron a verse más, pese a que Carla no estaba preparada para perdonar y Grisha no estaba preparado para dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Crees que volverán a estar juntos? —preguntó Eren, los pies colgando por el borde de la cama de Levi y la cabeza descansando en su regazo.

—No lo sé —admitió Levi.

—Lo que sea —dijo Eren—. Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, pase lo que pase.

—Sí —accedió Levi, acariciando el cabello de Eren y remetiendo su flequillo detrás de la oreja. Se sentía otra vez, tal como antaño, completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Junior high” o “middle school” se comienza normalmente a los once años.


	3. Historia de una ida y de una vuelta II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños de Levi comienzan a invadir su realidad.

Y entonces llegó el verano.

El verano fue el sofocante calor entre su piel y la tela húmeda de su camisa de franela, el sudor sobre su clavícula y debajo de sus axilas, el picor entre los dedos de los pies que no podía rascarse, porque eso sería asqueroso y no quería quitarse las deportivas dentro del coche. El verano fue el pálido reflejo de la nuca de Eren en el cristal, parpadeando entre las hojas verde intenso al otro lado de la ventana del coche.

El verano fue el silencio que se invitó a sí mismo en el viaje familiar, se apresuró y se deslizó en el último momento dentro del coche, antes de que Levi cerrara la puerta, se sentó entre Levi y Eren, y luego se insinuó hacia los asientos de enfrente para ver a Grisha y a Carla, acomodándose al fin sobre el salpicadero.

El verano fue el intento de Grisha y Carla de arreglar las cosas, una promesa de que iban a ver el océano al final del río. El verano fue el aire acondicionado averiado del coche y el rapapolvo que Carla arañó en el orgullo de Grisha y las palabras como puñales que Grisha lanzó como respuesta mientras Levi y Eren permanecían en silencio, ambos observando el paisaje por las ventanas del coche.

El verano fue los muros que alzó Levi, el heavy metal que retumbaba a través de sus auriculares, el ligero repiqueteo de sus dedos sobre el regazo, los agujeros que taladraba con la vista en el vidrio mientras intentaba distinguir a escondidas el vago reflejo de Eren. El verano fue Levi lanzando miradas a su madre a través del espejo lateral, solo para volver la vista a toda prisa cuando lo pillaba.

El verano fue Levi enterrando una mano en el bolsillo para bajar el volumen de la música cuando su padre le hacía una pregunta, solo para pasar por alto la mitad de las palabras hasta que Eren, tan irritado como el resto de los pasajeros del coche, cogió uno de sus auriculares y se lo quitó y "oye, papá te ha hecho una pregunta" y Levi contestó que no la había escuchado.

El verano fue el coche deteniéndose en medio de la nada y Grisha maldiciendo mientras salía a investigar y Carla suspirando por lo bajo y Eren desabrochándoses el cinturón de seguridad, ya que quería salir a ver cómo estaba su padre, pero no quería salir del coche. El verano fue Levi subiendo el volumen de la música para no oír la voz frustrada de Carla, y era desternillante porque veía cómo se movía la boca de su padre junto con los gritos que provenían de sus auriculares, y luego vio a Eren moverse por el rabillo del ojo y Levi se giró para mirarlo, justo a tiempo para verlo articular: "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

El verano fue Levi y Eren saliendo del coche para sentarse sobre la hierba de la cuneta de la carretera, cada uno con una botella de agua en mano, ahora caliente por el sol veraniego, mientras sus padres no paraban de lanzarse palabras y hacer aspavientos y era graciosísimo porque él no los oía por encima de la música.

El verano fue la repentina humedad que explotó en su cara y se le metió en los ojos y le pegó al rostro el flequillo que quería cortarse. El verano fue Levi abriendo los ojos para hallar a Eren con una botella abierta en la mano y con expresión irritada. El verano fue Eren partiéndose de risa y Levi percatándose de cuánto había echado de menos ese sonido, de que quería oírlo desde antes de que accediera a este viaje. El verano fue Levi quitándose los auriculares para guardárselos en el bolsillo y abriendo su propia botella y salpicando a Eren en venganza, quien lo hizo otra vez, y fueron alternándose hasta que se les acabó el agua y Eren, sin otra opción, usó la botella vacía de munición.

El verano fue sus padres dejando de lado su pelea para mirar a los chicos y su madre diciendo: "¡Chicos, portados!" Y cuando Levi volvió a darles la cara, fue como si alguien hubiera conjurado un hechizo y el silencio tan cargado que había entre ellos se había esfumado. El verano fue un breve momento de risas y luego una comida tardía que se habían traído de casa mientras esperaban a que viniera la grúa.

El verano fue el servicio de carreteras llevándolos por la tarde a la civilización más cercana, la ventana bajada para que corriera la brisa. El verano fue el cielo nocturno con titilantes estrellas después de que se haya puesto el sol del ocaso, todo bañado en una suave oscuridad y Levi escuchando el murmullo del viento entre el follaje de los árboles.

El verano fue una cena en un restaurante al lado de la carretera: dos hamburguesas con queso dobles con patatas fritas y refrescos, una hamburguesa americana mediana y agua para papá, y una hamburguesa con setas para mamá, quien compartió el vaso de refresco con Levi. El verano fue Eren robándole patatas fritas después de terminarse las suyas y Levi apartando su mano una vez, pero rindiéndose después porque tampoco es que le gustaran las patatas fritas. El verano fue el helado y el bigote que le dejó a Eren el batido de leche. El verano fue la familia concordando en que esta era la mejor hamburguesería en que habían comido jamás, y Levi solo lo dijo porque era la primera comida en familia que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

El verano fue la familia caminando hacia el hotel más cercano para pasar la noche, los guijarros crujiendo bajo sus pies. El verano fue Eren tomándole de la mano mientras andaban. Levi se volvió hacia él con un "¿qué?" y Eren contestó: "Me apetecía cogerte de la mano".

El verano fue la mano caliente de Eren en la suya. El verano fue el sudor y el calor empapándolos entre los dedos entrelazados. El verano fue Levi no dándole importancia alguna, pese a que era asqueroso.

—Qué asco —dijo Levi de todos modos.

El verano fue la risa de Eren sonando en el aire y Levi intentando esconder la sonrisa que intentaba esbozarse en su cara. El verano fue Levi haciendo de cucharita grande contra la espalda de Eren sobre su cama compartida cuando apagaron las luces, el corazón en un puño por el miedo ante tanta felicidad, por el miedo a perderlo todo.

El verano fue demasiada felicidad para asimilar de una vez.

***

El aire se enfrió con la llegada del otoño y, junto con el aire fresco, se enfrió la discordia entre Grisha y Carla.

Eren se le acercó corriendo justo cuando abrió la puerta, y lo habría derribado si no fuera porque Levi mantuvo una fuerte mano en la pared. Levi soltó la maleta y le devolvió el abrazó, inhalando el aroma tan familiar de Eren. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, pero Levi lo había echado de menos igualmente.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —dijo Eren, y Levi rememoró sus días de niños en que Eren corría para abrazarlo cuando él volvía de la escuela, el recuerdo viejo y familiar y querido, a pesar de las diferencias que percibía. Eren seguía siendo Eren, se recordó, cada pieza nueva encajaba junto a las viejas.

—¿No vas a darme uno también? —preguntó Carla, de buen humor, acostumbrada ya a que Eren diera prioridad a Levi.

Levi sintió frío cuando el calor de Eren lo dejó.

Eren abrazó a Carla también y Levi sintió una extraña paz posarse sobre él, como si hubiera habido ruido blanco zumbando en su cabeza durante todo este tiempo y solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando volvió a reinar la calma.

El otoño fue renovación. El otoño fue todo volviendo a ser uno solo. El otoño fue los chicos volviendo a la escuela y todos regresando a una casa ruidosa para cenar, la comida humeando mientras Eren hablaba animadamente sobre cualquier cosa y Levi insertaba algún que otro comentario sobre su día. El otoño fue las sonrisas de Carla y los hombros relajados de Grisha, y el otoño fue la ajetreada preparación para el día de Acción de Gracias y la salsa de arándanos rojos favorita de Eren y el puré de patatas favorito de Levi y los pasteles de calabaza favoritos de toda la casa y comer demasiado y quedarse fritos con los estómagos a rebosar.

El otoño fue hogar.

***

No era perfecto.

Había momentos en que la frustración ardía tras las palabras de Carla y la terquedad atravesaba la mirada de Grisha, y luego cundiría ese tenso silencio y Levi dejaría a medias los platos que estaba fregando, su reflejo fracturado en añicos diminutos sobre el plato de cristal. Eren depositaría su bol de cereales en el fregadero para Levi, la leche con un tinte rojo.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —acabaría diciendo Grisha.

—Yo también. —Carla se levantaría de su asiento.

—Os veo en casa por la tarde —añadiría Levi.

—¡Que tengáis un buen día! —diría Eren.

Entonces ambos chicos mirarían a sus padres con expresión esperanzada y suplicante. Habría un momento en que Grisha se acordaría de por qué estaba haciendo el esfuerzo y Carla se acordaría de por qué se quedaba y luego habría una tregua incómoda, una tregua reticente, y la paz que sintió no encajaba del todo, pero Levi y Eren intentaron colocar el marco en su sitio de todos modos.

 _Solo era cuestión de tiempo_ , pensó Levi y se odiaba por sentir demasiada felicidad antes.

***

Levi insistió en que hicieran las compras de Navidad antes de lo normal y Eren accedió a regañadientes, así que Levi buscó la línea de bus que tenían que coger para llegar al centro comercial. El pasatiempo favorito de Eren parecía ser arrastrarlo a cada tienda. Levi protestaba solo para que Eren lo cogiera de la mano y tirara de él adonde quería ir. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, pero también percibía el calor de la mano de Eren hasta a través del guante y no quería soltarlo.

—Oye, Levi —dijo Eren cuando estaban saliendo de la tienda de juguetes, para colmo—. ¿Qué quieres para Navidad?

—No hay nada en especial que quiera —contestó Levi. Eren podía darle lo que le diera la gana y se alegraría igual.

—Qué aburrido —dijo Eren.

—No quiero oír eso de alguien que me regala siempre lo mismo para Navidad —dijo Levi pasando las bolsas con las compras en una mano para que Eren entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos.

—Eso es porque nunca me dices qué quieres —se defendió Eren, y cuando Levi lo sopesó, de verdad que no quería nada, porque nunca sintió como si faltara algo en su vida.

—No me culpes por tu falta de imaginación.

—Pues vas a recibir otro libro —dijo Eren, irritado.

—Lo que sea.

Eren se había vuelto muy alto, y Levi se desgarraba entre sentir orgullo o envidia cuando se puso de puntillas para alborotarle el pelo.

—Me estoy volviendo demasiado alto para esto —dijo Eren entre risas.

—La altura no es un indicador de madurez —dijo Levi, algo mosqueado por tener que ponerse de puntillas. Eren lo cogió de la mano cuando divisó otra tienda que quería ver—. Te alcanzaré en nada, ya verás.

—Ah, Jaeger se ha echado novio —dijo una voz irritante a sus espaldas, y Levi sintió el enfado que emanaba de Eren antes de vérselo en la cara.

Levi intentó extraer su mano, pero Eren afianzó su agarre y no se detuvieron. Eren estaba empeñadísimo en no girarse y, aunque Levi tenía curiosidad, tampoco se giró. Intentaron fingir normalidad, pero esa voz tan irritante que perturbó la agradable paz también había hecho añicos el muro de cristal que Levi alzó alrededor de ellos, y ahora la realidad se les estaba abalanzando demasiado rápido. Parecía como si todas las personas del centro comercial, que hasta este momentos estaban ocupadas con sus cosas, se estuvieran volviendo para mirarlos fijamente, para observar sus manos entrelazadas, y Levi sentía cómo poco a poco se le subía el color a la cara.

—Venga, no te pongas así, Jaeger. Preséntanos.

Levi intentó extraer su mano de nuevo.

—Suéltame, Eren —dijo, y Eren pareció traicionado—. Lo digo en serio, suéltame ya.

Eren lo soltó.

Levi se giró hacia el capullo hasta antes de que lo hiciera Eren.

—No sabía que te iban los tíos con carácter —dijo justo cuando Levi le dio la cara, con las piernas separadas y las manos cerradas en un puño a los lados, preparado. Una vez le echó una buena ojeada al chico alto de pelo rubio y oscuro, pero figura no muscular, Levi cuadró los hombros y dijo:

—Repítemelo a la cara, cara de caballo.

El chico pareció sorprendido ante la repentina confrontación y consideró a Levi con detenimiento. Él sabía que, a pesar de que ser bajo, era definitivamente más musculoso y tenía pinta de poder meter una buena. Si el chico tenía dos dedos de frente, evitaría una pelea en un lugar público como este, pero si no los tenía, a Levi no le asustaba porque sabía que podía salir victorioso en una pelea, aunque no sería él quien la iniciara.

—Era coña —dijo el otro chico con una risa nerviosa.

—Jean, este es mi hermano —dijo Eren, y sonaba más entretenido que enfadado ahora—. Ala, ya te lo he presentado.

—¿Hermano? —Jean miró a Levi extrañado—. ¿Todavía andas de la manita con tu hermano?

—No quiero oír eso de alguien que se puso el camisón de su madre —dijo Eren.

—¡Solo fue una vez! —Jean se puso colorado.

Levi ya estaba perdiendo el interés y Eren lo había notado, por lo que despidió a Jean con un gesto de la mano y dijo:

—Te veo en clase, Jean.

Se alejaron a paso ligero, esperando que Jean no fuera en la misma dirección que ellos y, una vez alcanzaron la esquina, Levi miró a sus espaldas. Ni rastro de Jean.

—Bueno, me alegro de que nos hayamos librado de él —dijo Eren e intentó cogerlo de la mano otra vez.

Levi se sacudió la mano de Eren.

Eren lo miró como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Eren parecía dolido y Levi continuó andando por delante de él—. ¡Espera, Levi!

Eren corrió para alcanzarlo, pero Levi apretó el paso.

—Oye, ¿me vas a decir qué está pasando?

Levi se paró en seco y Eren casi tropezó con sus propios pies.

—Es raro.

—¿Qué es raro?

—Nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Somos raros —dijo Levi mientras miraba hacia Eren desde abajo.

—¿Crees que no está bien que quiera estar cerca de ti? —preguntó Eren.

—No, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero —contestó Levi.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces?

Levi no le contestó. Las personas los pasaban de largo, el sonido de los pasos apareciendo y desvaneciéndose gradualmente, un ritmo constante, y Levi se preguntó si a esas personas ellos les parecían normales, si les parecían normales a todos los demás. Levi miró el escaparate de la tienda, en el que le devolvió la mirada el pálido reflejo de dos chicos entre borrones de gente en movimiento.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo Levi.

***

La nieve decidió que este año quería llegar tarde. Aun así, hacía un frío que pelaba mientras Levi y Eren esperaban el bus en la parada. Se estaba demorando y Eren estaba tiritando porque se le había olvidado la bufanda.

—Mocoso descerebrado —dijo Levi mientras se quitaba su propia bufanda y la envolvía alrededor del cuello de Eren.

—No tienes por qué —dijo Eren, pero la bufanda era cálida y dejó de temblar. Se cubrió la cara con ella y, cuando inhaló, dijo—: Espera, ¿es esta la misma bufanda que has tenido desde que éramos pequeños?

—La misma —contestó Levi y apartó la mirada. Había sido la misma bufanda roja que hace tiempo compartió con Eren, bueno, la mitad de ella, la lana desgastada por el uso, el cuidado y el amor; la bufanda que hace tiempo era pareja de la de Eren.

—Vale —dijo Eren y enterró la cara aún más en la bufanda.

Ese día nevó.

***

_El frío los siguió cuando se dirigieron al sur y Eren tiritaba en su ligera chaqueta, pues no le habían proporcionado mucha ropa de abrigo cuando Levi y él partieron río abajo. Probablemente no querían malgastarla en un monstruo que iba a morir igualmente. Quizá hasta esperaran que Eren muriera por el camino._

_Levi sintió cómo se le dormían los dedos de las manos por la fuerza con que sujetaba las riendas._

_Un escalofrío recorrió a Eren de pies a cabeza esta vez, y Levi no podía verlo más._

_—Eren._

_Eren se giró y apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Levi le lanzó a la cara su propia capa del Cuerpo de Exploración._

_—Capitán..._

_—Póntela antes de que te congeles._

_—¿Pero no pasarás frío?_

_—Un poco de aire fresco no me va a hacer nada —dijo Levi, pese a que empezaba a sentir los comienzos de la tiritona en los hombros. Por suerte, Levi al menos tenía una camisa adicional debajo de la ropa y sus pantalones eran más abrigados de los que solía llevar—. Ponte la cosa esa ya —dijo Levi irritado cuando vio que Eren seguía dudando._

_—Yo... ya no puedo llevar esto —dijo Eren mirando con anhelo el par de alas cruzados—. Y ya no importa si muero, ¿no?_

_Levi miró entonces las manos llenas de cicatrices de Eren, que recordaban las heridas que su poder de Titán ya no curaba. También había otras heridas que Levi no podía ver, heridas que Eren no temía sufrir pese a que podían significar su muerte. Y ahora Eren estaba aquí, después de haber salvado a la humanidad de los Titanes, preparado para sacrificar su propia vida para mantener la humanidad a salvo de sí mismo._

_—Te mereces las Alas de la Libertad tanto como yo. —Eren lo miró entonces y Levi siguió en voz suave—: Quédatela. Es tuya._

_Era lo único que Levi podía darle. Como mínimo, iba a asegurarse de que Eren muriera como un soldado._

_—Gracias —dijo Eren, arrebujándose con la capa. Las alas ondeaban en la brisa mientras continuaban su camino y, por un momento, Levi pudo fingir que Eren era verdaderamente libre._

***

Eren nunca llegó a devolverle la bufanda y Levi nunca se la pidió, pese a que sentía vacío el lugar de su cuello alrededor del que debería estar envuelta la prenda. Cada invierno, Eren siempre se olvidaba de su propia bufanda, pero este invierno sí que se acordó y llevaba la bufanda de Levi sin problema alguno, como si le hubiera pertenecido desde siempre. A Levi no le importaba, porque Eren por fin dejó de pedir a gritos un catarro.

Llegó la Navidad, y había luces de diferentes colores y comida caliente y regalos y risas. Aunque alguna que otra vez la risa desembocada en incomodidad, Levi lo aceptaba igualmente porque no quería perder esto nunca más. Eren tuvo que haber pensado lo mismo, porque era mucho más ruidoso e irritante de lo normal. Las decoraciones del árbol de Navidad tintineaban al chocar entre sí.

Cuando todos se fueron a la cama, Levi volvió a su habitación, con toda la intención de leer el libro que le regaló su padre, solo para que Eren lo interrumpiera al entrar en su cuarto, claramente escondiendo algo detrás de sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Levi con cierta sospecha.

Eren se acercó a la cama de Levi, con una expresión cuidadosamente neutra, pero no se le daba muy bien esconder sus emociones, porque las comisuras de su boca se empeñaban en curvarse en una sonrisa. Al fin, después de diferentes variaciones de la cara de no-me-hace-gracia de Levi, Eren se rindió, reveló algo verde de detrás de la espalda y se lo tendió.

Levi tragó saliva cuando vio qué era.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo Eren.

—Pero si ya me has dado algo, ese estúpido libro —dijo Levi con la mente en blanco, y de repente sintió los dedos dormidos, las riendas de un caballo en su agarre, un frío invernal en los huesos. Temía tocar esa bufanda verde que sostenía Eren, temía hasta mirar el parche en con un par de alas cruzadas cosido en el extremo.

—Solo era una broma —dijo Eren—. ¿De verdad creías que te regalaría eso por Navidad?

Eren, el muy niñato, pegó una fotografía de la cara de Levi en cada una de las páginas del libro _¡Cómo el Grinch robó la Navidad!_ y se lo dio esta misma mañana como regalo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Levi. Los sueños borrosos volvían a él y el corazón le tamborileaba tan fuerte que hasta Eren debía de escucharlo.

—Mamá me ayudó porque no sabía tejer —dijo Eren—. Tiene un agujero, que es por culpa mía, pero lo he cubierto con el parche.

—Me refiero al diseño —dijo Levi—. ¿Cómo... cómo es que...? Eren, ¿te acuerdas?

El momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, Levi supo que no tenía que haberlas dicho. No era... ninguno de esos sueños era real, era estúpido, pero...

—¿De qué? —Eren parecía confundido.

—De qué significa este símbolo.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo solo diseñé unas alas porque pensé que te gustaría? Fue mamá quien las bordó, de hecho, así que pregúntaselo a ella quizá.

Levi sintió chocar la oleada de decepción antes conseguir controlar su expresión facial, y Eren la vio.

—Levi, no te... ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gusta?

—No, es genial —dijo Levi y recibió la bufanda de Eren. Luego se puso de pie para abrazarlo—. Gracias.

—Vale —dijo Eren, aunque no sonaba muy convencido—. ¿Estás bien? En serio.

—Sí. Es que me sorprende que lograras tejer algo sin sacarle un ojo a alguien.

—Pinché a mamá, aunque fue en el brazo.

Levi soltó una risa, pero por dentro, se sentía tan contento y tan solo al mismo tiempo.

Eren no se acordaba porque nada de ello era real.

Estaba todo en su cabeza.

***

Levi se despertaría de vez en cuando y esa persona estaría a su lado, una mano en la cara de Levi y una pierna sobre sus rodillas. Esa persona siempre dormía despatarrada, se apropiaba de la mayor parte de la cama, mientras que Levi tenía que retroceder hasta el borde mismo para evitar ser golpeado por los miembros voladores de esa persona.

Otras veces, en cambio, Levi se despertaría solo para ver el rosto sonriente de esa persona, una mano extendiéndose para quitarle a Levi el flequillo de la cara mientras lo atraía hacia sí para besarlo, y él lo apartaría de un empujón.

—Tu aliento da asco.

Y luego los familiares ojos verde se arrugarían en una sonrisa y Levi casi se vería tentado a besarlo, independientemente del mal aliento, porque en unos minutos tenían que vestirse a toda prisa para que él pudiera salir a hurtadillas de la habitación de Levi antes del alba, antes de que nadie tenga la oportunidad de enterarse.

—Eren.

Y luego Levi se despertaría en su cama, el corazón retumbando con anhelo y temor y _esto no está bien_.

—¿Levi?

Levi saltó como un resorte de su asiento y cayó en la cuenta de que todavía estaba sentado en la clase de lengua inglesa, pese a que la clase en sí ya había acabado y era hora de ir a la siguiente. Había personas que no reconocía dispersadas en los asientos a su alrededor. La cara de Petra apareció en su campo de visión.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ajá.

Levi se frotó la cara con las manos. Tenía que controlarse. Los sueños se estaban filtrando en la vida real y ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo llegó aquí y estaba en el instituto, por todos los cielos, y no debería pensar más en ello porque solo eran sueños; no significaban nada.

Estaba bien. Era normal. No había nada fuera de lugar.

—Si no te encuentras bien, puedo acompañarte a la enfermería —se ofreció Petra.

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo y se percató, demasiado tarde, a juzgar por el respingo que pegó Petra, de que debió de haber sonado más hostil de lo que quería—. Lo siento.

—No, siento haberte molestado cuando no te encontrabas bien —dijo Petra—. Bueno, espero que te mejores pronto.

Se fue a toda prisa y, como si Levi no sintiera ya suficiente culpabilidad, Auruo, que estaba sentado a la mesa contigua a la suya, sintió el impulso de ofrecer su opinión por alguna razón.

—No tenías que ser tan cabrón. Le gustas mucho...

—Nadie ha pedido tu puñetera opinión —dijo Levi y, a juzgar por la expresión de Auruo, no se estaba desenvolviendo muy bien en el ámbito social hoy.

—Tienes que relajarte, tío —dijo Auruo y Levi metió la libreta en la mochila. Auruo le dio un empujón en el hombro—. Tienes que echarte un polvo. Te voy a presentar algunas chicas si Petra no es tu tipo.

Levi no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo, no quería pensar en el cálido cuerpo que encajaba con el suyo mejor que cualquier otro, los labios que rozaban apenas la piel de su nuca, la voz que se volvió más grave tras todos los años que volaron ante sus ojos, las manos que se volvieron más ásperas tras todas las batallas hombro con hombro, pero nada de eso era real y nada de eso debería ser real porque no era Eren, no lo era, y no podía ser Eren porque él no... no pensaba en Eren de esa manera; era su hermano y su relación no era así y no, no quería echar un polvo y no quería nada ahora mismo, así que...

—Que te den —dijo Levi y se apresuró a huir de ahí.

***

_Montaron el campamento al caer la noche, y Levi encendió una hoguera mientras Eren sacaba las raciones del equipaje de Levi. Tenían la comida justa, pero si hubiera necesidad de más, a Levi no le importaría ir de caza._

_Eren estaba sentado al otro lado de la lumbre, enfrente de Levi. La cálida luz naranja bailaba en su rostro cuando dijo:_

_—Gracias por la capa, capitán. —Eren se abrazó las rodillas y tiró de la capa para que cubriera la mitad de su rostro—. Huele a ti. Al Cuerpo de Exploración. —Lo último fue casi un susurro—: A hogar._

_Levi se tragó todas las emociones junto con otro sorbo de té. Su hogar había traicionado a Eren. Su hogar quería que él muriera por su propia supervivencia. Ya no había un auténtico hogar para Eren._

_Cuando Levi se giró hacia Eren, se encontró con que lo estaba mirando fijamente._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Nada. Es que... quiero acordarme de todos los detalles de tu cara._

_Levi se volvió._

_—Ya la has visto mil veces._

_Eren se dirigió hacia él a gatas, cada vez más y más cerca, y entonces Levi no podía seguir fingiendo que no lo estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Sintió los dedos de Eren acariciarle el rostro, grabándolo todo en la memoria, y Levi cerró los ojos. El beso de Eren fue tan suave que apenas lo sintió, una mariposa que se posó sobre sus labios por un efímero momento, un adiós, y Levi lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y se lo acercó de un tirón y encajó sus bocas con desesperación porque todavía no había llegado la hora de las despedidas, todavía no había llegado la hora en que Eren tendría que irse..._

_Aún tenían tiempo._

_No digas adiós todavía._

***

Levi regresó a una casa prácticamente vacía.

—¿Eren? —llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, pese a que las clases de Eren acababan antes que las suyas. Puede que fuera más lento hoy y ya está. Además, Levi tenía que meter su colada en la lavadora, en la planta baja, y después podría comenzar la pila de deberes del programa de Ubicación Avanzada, que lo esperaba con impaciencia en la mochila.

Por suerte, todavía le quedaba algo de ropa limpia, pero no iba a durarle el resto de la semana por lo que esperaba que su madre hiciera la colada pronto porque... 

¿Eren?

Levi paró justo antes de llegar a la habitación de la lavadora y se asomó por la puerta abierta. Eren parecía haber terminado de meter su propia ropa en la lavadora, pero estaba de pie sin moverse, mirando la bufanda de Levi que sujetaba en la mano.

Levi estaba por decirle que podía quedarse la bufanda si tanto la quería, cuando se la llevó a la nariz e inhaló profundamente.

—Levi —suspiró Eren.

Levi se quedó de piedra.

Esto no era... Esto no era normal, ¿verdad? Pero, aunque Eren no se acordaba como él, no soñaba sobre los Titanes ni la guerra ni el viaje río abajo ni sus cuerpos enredados en la madrugada, aunque puede que todo eso no fuera verdad, Eren... Eren... Y entonces Levi se acordó de cuando Eren se llevó la capa de Levi a la nariz porque quería acordarse de su olor, pero esa memoria ya no servía de nada porque Eren no la tenía.

—¿Eren? —dijo Levi. El otro se sobresaltó y se alejó de la bufanda, mirando a Levi con ojos asustados.

—No es... —Eren tragó saliva—. Yo...

Pero antes de que Eren pudiera decir nada más, Levi dejó caer su cesta de la colada y se lanzó hacia Eren, quien se movió justo cuando lo hizo Levi. Ambos se enredaron el uno con el otro y Levi de verdad que no debería hacer esto y sabía que debía irse, pero luego la lengua de Eren se deslizó en su boca y su cerebro dejó de funcionar por completo. Levi empujó a Eren contra la pared, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta, pero entonces lo encontró todo diferente, la piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos no era la correcta y los músculos que conocía tan bien no estaban ahí y Levi se alejó de golpe de Eren porque... porque...

Eren jadeó con fuerza, intentando recobrar el aliento.

—¿Levi?

No era lo mismo. El Eren que Levi perdió ya no estaba aquí.

—¿Levi? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

El Eren que él solía conocer había desaparecido.

—Levi, oye. —Eren tiró de Levi para envolverlo en un abrazo, pero toda fuerza lo abandonó de repente. Se acordó de que estos no eran los brazos que antaño conocía, estos eran los brazos de su hermano, su hermano pequeño, un Eren diferente, y Levi no podía controlar el temblor que no paraba se sacudirlo.

—No digas adiós —murmuró Levi contra el hombro de Eren, pero las palabras llegaron dos mil años tarde.


	4. El fin del dulce verano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi y Eren se vuelven más íntimos.

_¿Cómo pensabas que acabaría?_

***

La puerta de la habitación de Levi se dejó abierta, tal como prometió.

Solo había cuatro pasos entre la habitación de Eren y la suya, y diez pasos desde la puerta hasta la cama. Catorce en total. Levi lo sabía a ciencia cierta, porque cada noche se quedaba despierto hasta tarde y escuchaba el ritmo de las pisadas de Eren acercarse a su cama.

—Levi —susurró Eren, y él cerró los ojos con fuerza. La cama chirrió y sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Eren, pero estaba empeñado en no girarse. Exhaló cuando Eren levantó las sábanas, el aire frío le recorrió la espalda, y luego el calor corporal ajeno lo rodeó. Su aliento le rozaba la nuca y sus dedos le acariciaban la piel.

Era cálido.

—Levi —susurró Eren de nuevo. Levi tembló mientras Eren depositaba besos con labios entreabiertos por su columna.

—No podemos —dijo él, abandonando toda pretensión de sueño. Se giró hacia Eren y deseó poder controlar mejor las reacciones de su cuerpo ante sus caricias.

—¿Por qué no? —Los ojos de Eren eran casi negros, iluminados por la pálida luz naranja de la farola de la calle que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. De repente, se volvió muy difícil pensar cuando las manos de Eren comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Nuestros padres nos oirán.

La habitación de sus padres estaba en la misma planta.

—No nos oirán.

—No podemos.

—¿No quieres?

Las manos de Eren se detuvieron donde estaban, esperando. Levi sabía que Eren había tomado una decisión, pero había una voz familiar en su cabeza, quizá hasta fuera su propia voz... No conseguía hacer memoria, pero estaba ahí, lo perseguía y se burlaba de él: _¿Cómo pensabas que acabaría?_ El problema no estaba en que Levi no deseara esto; el problema estaba en que sí que lo deseaba.

Sabía cómo iba a acabar, igual que lo sabía en aquel momento: cabalgando a través del bosque, el fresco rocío de la mañana sobre su ropa y la blanca y borrosa niebla desdibujando la figura de Eren enfrente de él. Levi quería tocar a Eren para asegurarse de que era real, pero no lo hizo porque sabía qué esperaba al final de este río.

—No me hagas esto, Eren —dijo Levi, y ya no sabía a qué Eren se estaba dirigiendo.

—¿Así que de verdad no quieres? —preguntó Eren, jugando con el dobladillo de la camiseta de Levi.

—No podemos.

—No paras con eso. ¿Por qué no?

Levi atrapó la mano de Eren antes de que pudiera deslizarla debajo de su camiseta.

—¿Cómo que "por qué no"? ¿No es obvio?

Bajo la yema de su pulgar, el pulso de Eren latía desbocado, bombeando la misma sangre que corría por sus propias venas. Eren cubrió con la otra mano la de Levi y, en ese momento, Levi lo miró a los ojos. Era demasiado oscuro, pero podía imaginar el mismo tono que el del océano una mañana de principios de otoño, verde extendiéndose en la distancia, una visión que sentía tan familiar pese a ser desconocida en esta vida. Y podía imaginar también el mismo tono verde brillando a la luz del sol en las hojas del verano pasado, el mismo verde que se suavizó en aquella umbría tarde cuando Eren envolvió su mano en la suya y Levi supo que todo iba a ir bien. Todos esos tonos de verde pasaron volando por su mente mientras se llevaba la mano de Eren a los labios y besaba cada nudillo.

Lo abrumó la memoria de viejas heridas enroscándose alrededor de la mano de Eren, y besó el fantasma de esas cicatrices, recordando cómo obtuvo Eren cada una de ellas, pese a que no las obtuvo. La risita baja de Eren lo sobresaltó y, de pronto, todo lo que tenía que ver con Eren se unificó en uno solo en su mente, el pasado y el presente, pero Levi veía espacio vacío allí donde el Eren de ahora se había suavizado en la paz de este mundo, escapando del rígido molde en que el Cuerpo de Exploración encajó su yo de antaño.

—Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre —dijo Eren y, más que ver, Levi podía intuir su mirada sobre sus labios—. Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —admitió él—. No puedo predecir el futuro. —Las manos de Eren permanecieron cálidas y estables alrededor de las suyas, y Levi supo qué era lo que quería—. ¿Cómo crees que va a acabar esto?

—Yo tampoco sé qué va a pasar en el futuro —dijo Eren. Acunó la cara de Levi con cuidado en el cuenco de sus manos—. Solo sé que te deseo a ti.

Un silencio febril descendió entre ellos. Levi sabía que su propio deseo se reflejaba en los ojos de Eren, y entonces su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo y sintió los brazos de Eren engancharse a su nuca antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Levi se subió despacio y a gatas encima de él, temblando mientras Eren deslizaba las manos bajo su camiseta, dejando piel de gallina a su paso.

Eren se rio en el beso mientras Levi recorría su cintura.

—Me estás haciendo cosquillas.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú solo? —preguntó Levi con una irritación que no sentía.

—No, necesito tu ayuda —contestó él. Mientras deslizaba las manos debajo de la cintura de los pantalones de Levi, siguió con voz más grave y burlona—: Deberías enseñarme.

El pensamiento de que no sabía qué seguía lo tomó por sorpresa, pero las caricias de Eren eran suaves y pacientes. Y aunque no conseguía recuperar todas las memorias en que el cuerpo de Eren se movía contra el suyo, la piel de Eren iluminada por la cálida luz de una vela en la habitación que perteneció antaño al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, eso no importaba porque el Eren de ahora estaba aquí por él, no por el hombre que una vez llevó las alas de la libertad en su espalda.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Eren, inseguro.

—Sí —dijo Levi acomodándose entre las piernas del otro. Algo se revolvió en su interior mientras miraba el rostro inocente de Eren. Se echó hacia atrás, porque la oleada de deseo fue abrumadora, pero Eren lo bajó de un tirón para besarlo y el mundo se redujo al cuerpo de Eren, ondulando de forma rítmica contra el suyo.

Levi se sintió extrañamente en paz consigo mismo.

***

El agua era fresca sobre sus tobillos.

Los pequeños guijarros, erosionados a lo largo de los años por la corriente del río, eran lisos bajos sus pies. Levi dio otro paso y los pájaros que estaban posados sobre las piedras más grandes se desbandaron en un revuelo de alas batientes.

Una pluma pequeña cayó sobre la cabeza de Eren.

Eren tenía una cicatriz que comenzaba en la frente y desaparecía entre su cabello. Levi alargó la mano para trazarla con los dedos.

Eren cerró los ojos.

Los rayos de sol calentaban su piel mientras deslizaba la mano en el pelo de Eren y lo bajaba para juntar sus labios. La mano de Eren rozaba la sensible piel de su nuca, donde la sentía en carne viva por los mordiscos que anoche dejó a su paso el otro.

—¿Ya has empezado a echarme de menos? —dijo Eren en broma después de apartarse, pero la sonrisa se le apagó cuando vio que esta vez Levi no se había molestado en escudar su expresión.

—¿Por qué has accedido a esas condiciones? —inquirió él, preguntándose si su voz revelaba el temblor que lo sacudía por dentro.

Eren se giró hacia el agua, que refulgía bajo la luz del sol. Sopló una ráfaga de viento; las ramas se mecieron en la brisa y una llovizna de hojas doradas cayó sobre ellos.

Luego regresó la quietud.

—No puedo ser un prisionero para siempre —dijo Eren—. He luchado durante toda mi vida por la libertad. Prefiero morir como un hombre libre a tus manos.

Los grilletes de Eren tintinearon.

—Es la única victoria que puedo esperar para mí mismo —susurró Eren en voz tan queda que el viento casi se llevó las palabras antes de que alcanzaran a Levi.

—Vaya victoria de mierda —dijo Levi. Palabras egoístas le ascendieron por la garganta, cosas que no podía decir, cosas como "¿y qué pasa conmigo?", cosas en las que Eren no reflexionó con demasía mientras tomaba esa decisión en la sala de juicio, cosas como que mientras Eren perseguía un espejismo de victoria era Levi quien se tendría que quedar atrás para lidiar con la pérdida.

—¿Qué opinan tus amigos sobre todo esto? —acabó preguntando Levi.

—Aceptarán mi decisión con el tiempo —respondió Eren.

Las hojas se arremolinaban alrededor de los pies de Levi, antes de que la corriente irregular se las llevara.

—¿Y tú qué opinas? —preguntó Eren.

Peces pequeños le cosquilleaban los tobillos a Levi, con toques ligeros como una pluma. No podía mirarle a Eren a la cara.

—¿Me lo preguntas ahora?

—¿Prefieres que siga como prisionero el resto de mi vida? ¿Que nunca pueda ver siquiera la luz del sol?

Una parte fea de Levi quería contestar que sí, si con ello Eren podía seguir en este mundo. Como si el otro pudiera leerle la mente, Eren lo cogió por los hombros y lo giró hacia sí con cuidado.

—Sabes que no me contentaré con eso.

—Lo sé.

—Así que, por favor, déjame disfrutar de estos pocos días.

—Vale —dijo Levi. Sabía que llegaría el día en que los pequeños moratones posesivos que Eren dejaba en su piel se desvanecerían. Lo sabía. También sabía en ese momento, cuando Zacklay presentó a Eren esas dos opciones, cuál de ellas él iba a escoger.

El conocimiento no facilitaba en absoluto la aceptación.

***

—¿Te parece bien, Levi? —le había preguntado Erwin—. Nunca vas a volver a ver a Eren.

—¿De verdad te parece bien?

***

—Levi... —gimió Eren. Levi le cubrió la boca con la mano para amortiguar su voz antes de que se filtrara a través de las paredes de su habitación. Se tomó un momento para aguzar el oído en busca de indicios de que sus padres estaban despiertos, pero no escuchó nada aparte de su pesada respiración, que rompía el silencio nocturno.

La cama chirriaba mientras Levi restregaba sus caderas en embestidas cortas y abruptas, la polla de Eren caliente y dura contra la suya. Eren se retorcía debajo de él, y Levi tuvo que agarrarlo para mantenerlo quieto hasta que el ritmo de sus caderas concordaba con cada caricia de las manos de Eren sobre sus pollas. Sus cuerpos se movían con frenesí el uno contra el otro, su piel resbaladiza por el sudor y el presemen creaba sonidos mojados entre ellos, y los sentidos de Levi estaban llenos del olor almizcleño de Eren y de gemidos reprimidos.

Levi rompió el beso por el irrefrenable deseo de ver cómo el rubor se extendía por la expresión excitada de Eren. Apenas la podía ver con la poca luz que se filtraba de la calle y deseaba poder verla en su totalidad. Eren soltó un gimoteo suave que mandó una descarga directa a su ingle, y Levi apretó los dientes y se obligó a no correrse todavía por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Eren frotó con el pulgar la cabeza del miembro de Levi y este soltó un sorprendido:

—Ah...

Levi sintió cómo lo cubría una ola de pánico, preguntándose si hacía demasiado ruido, preguntándose si sus padres podían oírlos, y él sabía que no deberían hacer esto. Eren era su hermano; no deberían permitirse hacer esto, pero se sentía tan bien.

Levi raspó con los dientes la clavícula de Eren, recogiendo con la lengua el sudor que se acumulaba en ella. Sintió su sangre espesarse a medida que Eren se revolvía bajo sus toques. La respiración de Eren se volvió más superficial e irregular cuando Levi le dio a la base de su cuello un chupetón fuerte y posesivo.

—Levi... ah... —gimió Eren mientras sus caderas desaceleraban hacia movimientos más esporádicos. Semen caliente salpicó sobre sus estómagos. Al ver el rostro de Eren, pestañas aleteando y labios temblando mientras el orgasmo lo abrumaba, Levi sintió la pesada presión en su verga volverse insoportable, hasta que el clímax disolvió el mundo con un fogonazo bajo sus párpados.

Levi colapsó encima de Eren, sentía como si todos sus huesos se hubieran derretido. Descansó la cabeza en el hueco entre hombro y cuello de Eren, el rápido sube y baja de su pecho ejercía un efecto calmante, y podía escuchar a Eren jadear en busca de aliento mientras él se recuperaba poco a poco.

—Te quiero —dijo Eren.

Levi se quedó helado.

***

Las líneas severas de las facciones de Eren le recordaban que ya no eran jóvenes. Levi se preguntó si podía rastrear cada año que pasaron juntos contando las arrugas en el rostro de Eren.

—Te quiero —dijo Eren mientras depositaba besos ligeros como pétalos sobre su pecho, desabrochando los botones restantes de la camisa de Levi.

Levi deseó que Eren no se lo hubiera recordado, porque no quería pensar en ello, no quería saber que Eren estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a pesar de que quería a Levi.

Levi deseó ser más joven y más obstinado, deseó tener esperanza en vez de cansancio, pero la carga de la edad y de la guerra era pesada.

Las caricias de Eren calentaban la parte de él que se sentía vacía por dentro, pero el tintineo de los fríos grilletes en las muñecas de Eren devolvía el vacío. Levi colocó una mano sobre el corazón de Eren para sentir el latido regular bajo sus dedos.

Levi no le dijo que también lo quería.

Debía haberlo hecho.

***

—No pasa nada —dijo Eren mientras le frotaba la espalda con mano cariñosa, y Levi se percató de que le estaba mojando con lágrimas el hombro. Eren ya no le preguntaba qué pasaba, porque Levi nunca se lo contaba.

—No te vayas —dijo Levi.

—No me voy a ir —dijo Eren—. Siempre me tendrás.

***

La mañana llegó con Levi despertándose solo para encontrar desocupado el lugar a su lado en el que Eren debería haber estado.

Hubo un momento de confusión, hasta que Eren entró en la habitación, recién salido de la ducha y sin camiseta, y Levi no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el pelo mojado y despeinado que se le pegaba a la frente y las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su torso. Desaparecían en la toalla que Eren se había envuelto alrededor de la cintura.

—Buenos días —dijo Eren con una sonrisa. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Buenas —dijo Levi, levantándose de la cama justo cuando Eren se despatarró a su lado y se inclinó para darle un beso casto. Su mente estaba tranquila y, por una vez, Levi no pensó ni en el pasado, ni en el hecho de que lo que hicieron estaba mal, ni en las preocupaciones que amargaban todo su ser. Levi estaba a gusto. Levi tenía a Eren a su lado. Era así de fácil.

—Estoy hecho un asco —dijo Levi cuando se acordó de lo pegajoso que estaba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ducharte? —preguntó Eren.

—No —dijo Levi, se controló a tiempo para no dejar escapar una risa. Los dedos de Eren estaban serpenteando por su piel otra vez. Levi reprimió un escalofrío y apartó las manos de Eren de un manotazo—. Voy a ducharme.

—Te esperaré abajo.

Levi se sentía extrañamente expuesto mientras cogía algo de ropa de la cómoda, porque los ojos de Eren seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se giró para fulminar a Eren con la mirada.

—Vale, vale, ya dejo de mirarte. —Eren se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. A Levi no le importaba que Eren lo mirara, pero ahora su mirada se sentía diferente.

Se preguntó si la manera en que miraba a Eren también había cambiado.

Para cuando Levi bajó por las escaleras, sus padres ya estaban trajinando en la cocina. Una punzada de culpa lo distrajo, pero entonces vio a Eren, sentado a la mesa de la cocina y comiéndose su bol de cereales. Eren paró y alzó la mirada hacia él, y luego sonrió con las mejillas hinchadas mientras masticaba despacio sus cereales, su pelo hecho una enredada mata, cada mechón a su bola. Levi se detuvo y se tomó su tiempo para contemplar la imagen: Eren en su camiseta y chándal desgastados, la ropa deshilachándose un poco en los bajos por la edad, y algo en el interior de Levi comenzó a relajarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eren después de tragar la cucharada de cereales.

—Nada. —Levi procedió a sentarse a su lado.

—Pareces más contento de lo normal hoy —dijo Carla mientras depositaba un paquete de zumo de naranja sobre la mesa.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —dijo Eren. Cuando Levi se volvió hacia él, hacia la luz matutina que refulgía suavemente en su cabello, creyó sus palabras.

—Vamos al supermercado a comprar unas cosas —dijo Grisha, ocupado con la máquina de café.

—¿Queréis venir, chicos? ¿Necesitáis algo? —preguntó Carla.

—No —contestaron los chicos al unísono. Se miraron entre ellos.

Eren fue el primero en echarse a reír.

—¿Dónde está la gracia? —preguntó Carla con una sonrisa.

—No es nada —dijo Levi—. Es el bicho raro de siempre.

—Os esperaremos en casa —dijo Eren. Le hizo cosquillas en el tobillo a Levi con los dedos de los pies, y Levi no dudó en propinarle una patada en la espinilla.

—Ay —se quejó Eren—. Qué cruel eres conmigo.

—Chicos... —suspiró Carla, aunque Levi sabía que no estaba tan exasperada como sonaba.

—Intentaremos no meternos en líos —dijo Eren, pero entonces le lanzó a Levi una mirada pícara que revelaba exactamente en qué tipo de lío quería meterlos.

Levi le propinó otra patada.

—¡Ay!

—¡Levi!

Levi reprimió una sonrisa.

Hasta asustaba lo feliz que se sentía por dentro.

***

El coche de sus padres apenas había salido del garaje hacia la carretera cuando Eren y Levi entraron a trompicones en la habitación de Eren. La ventana estaba cerrada, pero Levi todavía podía discernir el sonido del motor mientras Eren lo empujaba sobre la cama esta vez, apoderándose de forma inexperta de la boca de Levi con su lengua y tirando de la camiseta de Levi para quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Rompieron el beso para que Levi pudiera terminar de deshacerse de ella y Eren hizo lo mismo con la suya, ambos temblando de deseo. Levi no podía despegar los ojos del cuerpo en desarrollo de Eren, de los lugares en que estaba empezando a coger músculo.

Levi no tuvo oportunidad de comentarlo, porque Eren lo empujó contra la cama, lo mantuvo quieto por los hombros mientras depositada besos cortos y frenéticos por su pecho, y un escalofrío recorrió a Levi de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies, que se enroscaron contra las sábanas.

—Ah, Eren... —suspiró Levi y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Eren.

Eren lamió uno de los pezones de Levi, y la repentina sensación, caliente y húmeda, hizo que Levi lo apartara de golpe por pura sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No te gusta?

Levi tragó saliva.

—No está mal.

Eren soltó un bufido. Se inclinó hacia abajo y cubrió el otro pezón con la boca, acariciándolo con la lengua hasta que Levi acabó retorciéndose debajo de él. Levi pegó un respingo cuando Eren dio un fuerte chupetón, y tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar los gemidos. Excepto que Eren aprovechó esta oportunidad para restregar su erección contra él, y Levi no consiguió seguir reprimiendo la voz.

Eren alzó la mirada hacia él. Estaban ambos igual de sorprendidos por el vergonzoso sonido que provino de la garganta de Levi.

—Joder —dijo Levi.

—Pero quiero oír tu voz —dijo Eren, y sus manos bajaron por los hombros de Levi, deslizándose por su piel como si intentara memorizar cada mínimo detalle, grabar cada valle y colina en su mente. Levi observó la curva de su cuello mientras Eren no apartaba la vista trayecto de sus manos por la piel de Levi.

—¿Tan interesante es mi cuerpo? —preguntó Levi, y lo recorrió una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Una cama de hierba debajo de su espalda, estrellas titilando encima de ellos, el susurro de los árboles, una hoguera que menguaba hasta reducirse a unas pocas brasas entre la ceniza, y no podía ver muy bien a Eren, pero podía sentir el calor que despedía la mirada de Eren al recorrer su piel.

—Ajá.

Levi colocó una mano debajo de la barbilla de Eren y lo guió arriba hacia por un beso. Eren agarró la cintura de sus pantalones y Levi le ayudó a quitárselos, y luego ambos volvieron a hundirse entre las sábanas, sumergiéndose en el suave calor entre ellos mientras sus cuerpos se movían en consonancia.

El mundo se volvió un lugar muy tranquilo mientras todo empezó a desvanecerse a su alrededor hasta que solo quedó Eren.

***

Levi no se acordaba de cuándo comenzó, pero lo único que recordaba era la mirada que Eren le echaba de vez en cuando mientras estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Levi; él intentando escribir un borrador de su ensayo para la universidad, y Eren, abandonando toda esperanza de hacer algo productivo, se dedicándose a observar a Levi. Levi solo consiguió escribir una parte del ensayo sobre sus logros académicos para cuando Eren empezó a deslizar una mano por su muslo, y llegados a este punto Levi simplemente apartó la libreta y empujó a Eren contra el suelo.

Y después había momentos en los que Levi bajaba por las escaleras cuando Eren empezaba a subirlas. Eren rozaría sus hombros a propósito cuando pasara a su lado y, justo cuando Levi se girara hacia él, aprovecharía para llevárselo otra vez escaleras arriba, el corazón de Levi desbocado en su jaula, la sangre espesándose ante el pensamiento de arañar la espalda de Eren con las uñas para que todo el mundo supiera que ya pertenecía a alguien. Pero luego ni siquiera alcanzarían la habitación, porque Eren era demasiado impaciente y empujaría a Levi contra la pared. Levi solo protestaba débilmente que su madre estaba abajo, "nos oirá", pero Eren le estaba chupando y mordisqueando el cuello, y Levi separó los muslos para que Eren pudiera deslizarle una mano en los pantalones, un dedo mojado con saliva rozando su entrada.

Levi se pegó una hostia considerable con la cabeza contra la pared cuando Eren le metió el dedo. Desde abajo, su madre llamó:

—¿Va todo bien?

Y Levi quería apartar a Eren, pero entonces ya eran dos dedos y Eren no lo soltaba, fascinado con la manera en que Levi se contoneaba sobre sus dedos. Luego añadió otro, probablemente solo para escuchar la exclamación sorprendida de Levi, que fue demasiado alta, porque su madre llamó otra vez:

—Levi, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, está bien —tuvo que contestar Eren en su lugar.

—Échame una mano —dijo Levi, impaciente, y Eren lo hizo.

Llegó el verano, y con el calor llegaron los días en que el cuerpo de Levi se empapaba de sudor al moverse encima de Eren y los días en que Eren chocaba contra las caderas de Levi hasta que la sudorosa espalda de este resbalaba por el frío suelo. ("No pasa nada, papá se está echando una siesta en el sofá, no oirá nada.") Debido al aire húmedo, los pósteres de la habitación de su infancia se ondulaban y enroscaban en la tormenta de calor. El viento caliente entraba por la ventana y no traía con él alivio alguno mientras la mano de Eren sujetaba la base del miembro de Levi para que no pudiera correrse, y cuando Eren por fin lo soltó después de torturarlo durante largo tiempo, Levi se corrió tan fuerte que perdió el sentido entre el agobiante calor y el intenso olor a sudor y semen.

Los amigos de Eren venían de visita de vez en cuando, y Levi, en silencio, pretendería no ver cómo Mikasa, todavía con la bufanda roja de Eren puesta a pesar del sofocante bochorno veraniego, colocaba una mano posesiva sobre los hombros de Eren cuando miraban un partido en la televisión, o cuando Armin se sentaba demasiado cerca de Eren, sus hombros desnudos rozándose. Eren se levantaría del sofá y se iría a la cocina, y Levi lo seguiría.

A Levi ni siquiera lo sorprendió ver a Eren inclinado para mirar algo en la nevera, y Eren parecía haber previsto que Levi encajaría las caderas contra su trasero y lo sujetaría por la cintura con manos posesivas. Eren se rio por lo bajo mientas se frotaba contra Levi, quien tragó duro y movió las caderas en lentas y largas embestidas contra Eren. La posibilidad de que Mikasa o Armin pudieran entrar y verlos juntos en cualquier momento lo hacía aún más emocionante, y siguieron pese a que Armin le gritó a Eren que volviera porque había un momento decisivo en el partido ("Date prisa."), pero Levi se negó a soltar a Eren hasta que se habían manchado la ropa interior.

Levi sintió gran satisfacción al ver cómo Eren volvía a paso torpe a la sala de estar, con cara roja de vergüenza porque su ropa interior estaba mojada.

Aunque también había otros momentos, y por raro que parezca, eran esos los que Levi mejor recordaba. Había noches en las que Levi se despertaba con un sobresalto, el persistente dolor de la pierna que le había roto una mano gigante permanecía tras el final del sueño, que se iba desvaneciendo ya, sus manos empapadas de la sangre de los soldados con quienes luchó hombro con hombro, y luego Eren lo envolvería en su abrazo y depositaría suaves besos en su nuca. "Todo va bien. Estás bien."

Levi se acordaría de que estaba en casa.

Y después había otras noches también, en las que se despertaría por los quedos y casi inaudibles sollozos de Eren.

—Mamá —susurraría Eren con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, los ojos girando con violencia tras los párpados por la pesadilla. Y lo único que podía hacer Levi era presionar su frente contra la de Eren, esperando que este no se acordara de nada cuando despertara, aunque eso significara que no se acordaría del hombre que fue Levi antaño o de quiénes solían ser el uno para el otro.

***

—Irás a una universidad cerca de casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Eren.

—Si me aceptan —contestó Levi.

—Bien. —Eren giró sobre su espalda y miró al techo. El verano llegaba a su fin y quedaba un año para que Levi se fuera a la universidad. El aire se enfrió lo suficiente para que pudieran quedarse en la cama, uno al lado del otro, sin empapar las sábanas de Levi de sudor, pero seguía siendo lo bastante cálido para que Levi pudiera apreciar el pecho descubierto de Eren, los bóxeres sencillos y los muslos desnudos.

—También volveré a casa para las vacaciones —dijo Levi y le dio una patadita en la pierna.

—Sí —dijo Eren, aunque sonaba distraído.

—Volveré a verte —prometió Levi, algo peligrosamente semejante a temores antiguos residía en su interior. Aferró la mano de Levi con fuerza, como si su felicidad se fuera a escapar como el calor veraniego que poco a poco daba paso a un fresco otoño.

Levi no soltaría su mano. Esta vez no.

***

—¿Soltarás mi mano? —preguntó Eren.

Solo quedaban unos cuantos días para que alcanzaran el final del río.

Levi no pudo responderle nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo toda la historia traducida, solo queda revisarla. Pero reviso más lento que una tortuga...


	5. Cuando asumimos nuestras pérdidas I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi se sentía perdido en su soledad y su culpa.

—¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?

—Sí. Un hermano pequeño.

Un jirón de humo alcanzó la cara de Levi. Intentó no apartarse de él. La pesada música hacía vibrar la pared a su espalda, pero el frescor del callejón oscuro era calmante, hasta con la fila de contenedores de basura alineados en la pared opuesta. Había un olor fétido, como de moho húmedo y carne podrida.

Levi alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Parecía tan estrecho encajonado por los tejados de los edificios y el cableado, oscuro y confinado. No había ni una estrella.

—¿Todavía os habláis?

Un arrastrar de zapatos por el hormigón, el susurro de una chaqueta contra la pared de ladrillo. Levi negó con la cabeza, pese a que era demasiado oscuro para que la otra persona pudiera verlo.

—No. —Levi enterró las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en el amplio cielo estrellado de aquel verano en que su familia salió de viaje, la mano de Eren cálida en la suya. Todo parecía al alcance de la mano en ese entonces—. Él creció.

Levi se tragó las palabras "yo también he crecido".

—Qué mala pata, tío —respondió la otra persona, en aras del espíritu de camaradería entre dos completos desconocidos que evitaban la estúpida fiesta universitaria que rugía dentro. Se escuchó un zumbido bajo y vapor cálido empezó a alzarse del conducto de ventilación que había en el suelo—. Yo tengo una hermana, pero no he hablado con ella desde que nuestros padres se separaron.

—Eso apesta —dijo Levi.

—Ajá —concordó el otro. Puntos color rojo brillante miraban a Levi desde la oscuridad y después hubo otro jirón de humo—. Familia, tío.

—Ya. —Levi se volvió para mirar la hilera de coches aparcado en la calle—. Familia.

Otro silencio afable se asentó entre ellos.

—¿Quién coño te arrastró a esta fiesta de mierda? —rompió el silencio la persona.

—El compañero de habitación. —Levi se encogió de hombros. Este era uno de los intentos de Levi de hacer migas con su compañero de piso, pero sabía que no iba a funcionar.

—Vaya compañero de mierda.

—Solo queda un mes —dijo Levi.

—Ya. —El otro soltó una lúgubre risa por lo bajo. Hubo otro susurro de ropa y luego un ligero pisotón, más arrastre sobre hormigón—. Pues nada, buena suerte, tío. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Y entonces la persona desapareció a través de la chirriante puerta trasera del edificio. La pesada música se derramó en el callejón cuando la abrió, pero se redujo a un zumbido sordo cuando se cerró de un portazo.

Levi suspiró y contempló el cielo.

Hacía frío.

***

Antes todo era mucho más sencillo.

***

El otoño fue una llamada de atención.

Grisha apretujó la última caja en el maletero del coche y lo cerró. Eren se apoyó en el lateral del coche, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante mientras miraba en actitud derrotada el suelo, arrastrando las deportivas por el cemento. Levi estaba de pie enfrente de él, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, incapaz de dar voz al peso que tiraba de su garganta. Se puso de puntillas para dar un capirotazo a la borla que colgaba del gorro de esquí de Eren, quien se sobresaltó y tiró de la bufanda de Levi que llevaba alrededor del cuello, dejándola apretada.

—Será mejor que vuelvas adentro —dijo Levi, pese a que no era para nada lo que quería decir—. Hace frío.

—No tengo frío —farfulló Eren.

—¿Era eso lo último? —llamó Grisha.

—Sí, eso es todo lo que me voy a llevar —gritó Levi en respuesta. No se llevaba mucho a la universidad, sobre todo después de haber vetado todo tipo de objetos aleatorios que su madre le había sugerido llevarse, como una máquina de café o un puf, porque no necesitaba esas cosas.

Lo que de verdad quería —o, más bien, a quien— era quedarse aquí, aunque era algo que no podía cambiar.

—Quiero ir contigo —dijo Eren.

—Lo sé. —Levi le palmeó el hombro. No se podía hacer nada. Eren tenía que ir a la escuela mañana y sería poco práctico que los acompañara en el largo viaje en coche para llevar a Levi a la universidad. Levi tenía que viajar solo con su padre, mientras su madre y Eren se quedaban en casa.

—Bueno, yo estoy listo —dijo Grisha mientras rodeaba el coche por la parte frontal para sentarse en el asiento de conductor.

—Vale.

Antes de que Levi pudiera decirle a Eren que llamaría a menudo, este se inclinó y depositó un beso húmedo en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Oye! —Levi lo apartó con brusquedad, mirando con pánico hacia su padre, quien estaba en el coche y, con suerte, no los vio—. ¿Y si lo...?

—No pasa nada, no nos ha visto —dijo Eren—. Además, ¿y qué si lo hubiera visto?

—¿Eren?

Eren reforzó su agarre a la bufanda de Levi y lo acercó despacio a sí mientras Grisha llamaba:

—Chicos, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí —dijo Levi al mismo tiempo que Eren susurró:

—Que lo vea. —Los pies de Levi se movieron por voluntad propia y, al momento, el rostro de Eren estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento acariciar su propia cara. Volvieron los recuerdos de cuando el cuerpo de Eren atrapaba el pegajoso calor veraniego entre ellos, y Levi no quería irse.

—Si te pidiera que escaparas conmigo, ¿lo harías? —preguntó Eren.

—Eren, ¿qué...?

—¿Lo harías? —Eren lo miró a los ojos con mirada suplicante, y Levi la sentía también, la distancia de su separación inminente, que crecía con cada segundo, y supo que necesitaba esta ancla tanto como Eren, por lo que las palabras le salieron prácticamente solas.

—Lo haría —dijo Levi—. Si me lo pidieras, haría las maletas e iría allá donde fueras.

Sentía como si esas palabras fueran medio mentira, medio verdad.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Las palabras pesaban en la garganta de Levi.

—Y nada importaría —dijo Eren. Se acercó el extremo de la bufanda de Levi a los labios para besar el par de alas cruzadas, y Levi sintió algo contraerse en el corazón ante la familiar visión—. Porque nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

—Sí —dijo Levi—, ¿aunque de verdad me pedirías algo así?

—No lo sé —admitió Eren—. No creo que pueda pedirte que renuncies a todo. Joder, no creo que pueda renunciar a todo.

—Ya —dijo Levi. La promesa era un sueño. Una ilusión. Una mentira de que el mundo que los rodeaba no era importante, aunque sí que lo fuera.

Levi cubrió la mano de Eren con la suya e hizo que soltara su bufanda.

—Espérame —dijo Eren—. Seré un adulto en nada.

Levi se puso de puntillas y le alborotó el pelo.

Esperaría tanto cuanto fuera necesario.

***

Levi observó cómo Eren, ahora con veinticinco años y el miembro más joven en la fila, permanecía orgullosamente erguido con los demás mientras Erwin los ascendía a líderes de escuadrón. Empezaba a nevar otra vez, creando un pálido halo sobre el cabello de Eren.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Levi cuando se dirigían de vuelta—. Ahora eres todo un adulto. ¿Preparado para la campaña de invierno?

—Lo más preparado que puedo estar —dijo Eren, la voz mucho más profunda de lo que Levi la recordaba—. Ahora que he conseguido convertirme en líder de escuadrón tal como prometí...

—Sí, me acuerdo —suspiró Levi—. ¿Qué quieres como recompensa?

Cuando se percató de que Eren ya no estaba a su lado, Levi se giró, listo para amonestarlo por ir con la misma velocidad de caracol con la que iba cuando todavía era un recluta, solo para encontrarse con los labios de Eren contra los suyos.

Eren se apartó antes de Levi pudiera pegarle una bofetada. Levi miró a sus alrededores con pánico para ver si alguien los había visto.

—Todo el mundo ha vuelto adentro —dijo Eren entre risas—. No te preocupes, nadie lo ha visto.

—Solo por eso, no te voy a dar nada. —Levi frunció el ceño y aligeró el paso para irse antes de que Eren pudiera verlo sonrojarse.

—Pero era una broma —dijo Eren, trotando para alcanzarlo.

—No.

—¿Por favor?

Aunque Eren ya tuviera veinticinco años, si mirabas su comportamiento, era como si la década que hubiera pasado no existiera.

—Vale, ¿qué quieres?

Cuando Eren se rezagó de nuevo, Levi puso cara de mala uva.

—Con lo lento que caminas, no me imagino por qué te ascendieron a... —Pero la expresión en la cara de Eren lo detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Prometes darme lo que sea que quiera, ¿verdad?

—Solo lo que puedo darte.

—Entonces te quiero a ti.

—¿Qué?

—Es que... —Eren se puso como un tomate—. Cuando la guerra acabe, ¿me acompañarías a ver el mundo fuera de los muros?

Levi lo miró fijamente y luego apartó los ojos.

—Solo si ambos conseguimos permanecer con vida durante tanto tiempo.

—Pero si lo conseguimos —Eren se metió en la línea de visión de Levi otra vez—, ¿lo harías?

—Claro que lo haría. —Levi se volvió y se dirigió adentro—. Si para ese entonces seguimos con vida. ¿Por qué necesitar preguntarlo? —Intentó sonar irritado, pero no lo logró—. Mantendré mi palabra si tú mantienes la tuya.

—Gracias —dijo Eren y, cuando echaron a andar hombro contra hombro, le dio a la mano de Levi un reconfortante apretón.

—Mantendré mi palabra.

***

En ese momento, Levi de verdad pensaba que podían esperar.

Ahora era diferente.

***

El primer año de universidad fue un borrón. Levi no entendía del todo qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Recordaba hacer las cosas en piloto automático, tuvo que haberlas hecho, porque cuando se despertó del trance, estaba mirando el techo de su habitación en la residencia estudiantil y su compañero de habitación roncaba al otro lado.

Levi se giró de cara hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Apenas distinguía las oscuras siluetas del escritorio desordenado de su compañero; algunas cosas caían por el borde solo para crear pilas, la ropa sucia estaba desperdigada por el suelo. La habitación olía a nata agria pasada y mohosa.

Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, se puso las deportivas y salió de la habitación. El pasillo estaba vacío, excepto por el tipo que vivía en la habitación contigua, cuyo nombre Levi ya había olvidado. Estaba hecho una bola al lado de la puerta de su habitación, tecleando con dedicación en su portátil. Llevaba auriculares grandes como quien se pone un casco para protegerse del mundo. No se dio cuenta de que Levi lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza, ni siquiera notó su presencia.

Lo que sea.

Levi bajó por las escaleras en vez de coger el ascensor, pese a que vivía en el quinto piso. La pintura blanca del pasamanos se estaba descascarillando bajo su mano. La pálida luz blanca parpadeaba mientras bajaba, y Levi se acordó vagamente de que no se había llevado una chaqueta, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para que le importara.

Fuera, el aire fresco de la noche le pellizcaba la piel.

Levi sentía que podía respirar otra vez.

Las lámparas de la calle, de un amarillo enfermizo, colgaban encima de él. La calle estaba en silencio.

Vacía.

Se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada y contempló el cielo sin estrellas, preguntándose si Eren estaba bien.

***

Levi llamó a casa.

—¿Qué tal va tu primer semestre de universidad? —preguntó su madre. Se oían de fondo golpes metálicos de cacerolas y sartenes, y Levi se acordó de cuánto echaba de menos las comidas caseras de su madre, la familia reunida alrededor de la mesa, Eren dándole patadas en el tobillo.

Quería decir mil y una cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Era como si no tuviera absolutamente nada que decir.

—Bien —dijo Levi, a pesar de que no iba bien—, ¿está Eren por ahí?

—No, ha salido con Mikasa y Armin —dijo su madre—. Ha estado tan ocupado con la escuela últimamente, así que me alegro de que tenga a sus amigos para apoyarle.

—Oh —dijo Levi. Se sentía vacío por alguna razón—. Salúdalo de mi parte—. Eren estaba pasando página hacia cosas más grandes y mejores, y eso estaba bien.

Bien.

—Lo haré. —Un sonoro "bum" de una tapa cubriendo una olla—. Levi, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí —dijo Levi mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla del balcón y observaba a los universitarios moverse de un lado a otro debajo de él. Parecían tan pequeños desde esta altura—. Estoy bien.

***

Todo se sentía tan vacío.

***

El problema estaba en que Levi no estaba del todo seguro de qué le estaba pasando. No estaba enfermo, pero sentía la cabeza embotada, como cuando tenía fiebre, y nada parecía nítido a pesar de que su vista era perfecta, pero lo hacía todo de forma automática y sin sentir nada.

—Tío, deberías hablar con alguien —dijo su compañero de habitación con la boca llena de pizza, la grasa goteando por los labios. Tenía un trozo de pepperoni pegado a la barbilla.

—¿De repente eres psicólogo? —dijo Levi y siguió trabajando en el borrador de su ensayo.

—No tengo que ser psicólogo para saber que necesitas uno.

Los dedos de Levi vacilaron sobre el teclado del portátil durante una fracción de segundo, pero luego siguieron tecleando. No quería oír eso de alguien que no hacía nada aparte de saltarse clases y jugar a videojuegos todo el santo día. Al menos, Levi hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

"No soy el único aquí que necesita psicólogo", pensó Levi y se abstrajo de los gritos enfadados que su compañero dirigía a su ordenador.

"Si Eren estuviera aquí", pensó Levi, "diría algo gracioso". Y luego Levi se reiría y vería los ojos de Eren arrugarse con la felicidad. Eren le daría una patada en el tobillo y Levi le daría otra de su parte.

Levi se dejó hundirse en el pensamiento.

***

Levi volvió a llamar a casa.

Eren no estaba.

***

Los días pasaron, pero Levi no los sentía.

***

—Eren está durmiendo ahora mismo. Te llamará más tarde.

***

Levi contempló el cielo todavía desconocido, aunque habían pasado meses desde que vino aquí. Se oyó un chillido alegre y Levi bajó la mirada al grupo de estudiantes que se estaban empujando en broma, sus mochilas llenas de libros oscilaban de un lado a otro mientras se perseguían.

Levi sintió un extraño tirón dentro. Faltaba algo en su interior.

Siguió observando el cielo hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Se preguntó qué diría Eren si estuviera a su lado ahora mismo.

***

Levi volvió a llamar a casa.

Eren sí que estaba esta vez.

—¿Qué tal va todo? —preguntó Levi.

—Está guay —dijo Eren—. Me presenté a las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol.

—¿En serio? —Esto era una novedad para Levi. Intentó imaginar a Eren jugando al fútbol americano con sus miembros larguiruchos, pero no lo consiguió. Levi consultó el calendario en su portátil, y se preguntó cómo era posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo ya, si Eren se había desviado tanto de la persona que él solía conocer.

—No me cogieron —dijo Eren con la voz familiar de siempre, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar—, así que ahora Armin quiere arrastrarme al club de teatro, para colmo, pero prefiero hacer pesas con Mikasa.

—Biología es una asignatura tan estúpida y... —Las palabras de Eren comenzaron a entrarle por una oreja y salirle por la otra, y el peso se desplazó fuera de lugar aún más. Levi intentó subyugarlo, pero este permaneció en su sitio, mirando fijamente a Levi con sus ojos oscuros y fantasmales a través del espejo instalado en la puerta. Fue en ese momento que Levi se percató de que lo que estaba fuera de lugar era él mismo.

—Levi, ¿estás bien?

Levi sentía la garganta pesada. Le quería decir tantas cosas a Eren y, aun así, no quería decirle nada. Quería contarle a Eren sobre las noches en vela, cuando el olor agrio de la habitación se volvía insoportable y tenía que tomarse un respiro fuera; sobre las ocasiones diarias en las que se subía al edificio de Filología inglesa solo para ver a la gente arrastrar las piernas debajo de él; sobre la comida, que sabía a cartón y le arañaba la garganta; sobre el cielo angosto sin estrella alguna, pero cuando pensó en todo ello se sintió hueco otra vez. Vacío y mudo.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo va la uni? —preguntó Eren, y de repente Levi no quería seguir hablando.

—No hay mucho que contar. Voy a clase. Como. Cago. Lo de siempre.

Eren se rio.

—Te echo mucho de menos, ¿sabes? —dijo Eren.

Algo cálido le subió por la garganta y las palabras regresaron a él, solo que no tenían sentido alguno porque Levi soltó:

—Oye, si te pidiera que huyeras conmigo, ¿lo harías? —preguntó Levi.

Hubo una pausa.

—Levi, ¿va todo bien?

—Solo pregunto.

Otra pausa.

—Sí. —La voz de Eren era suave, insegura—, lo haría.

Levi apretó el móvil.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si tienes algún problema, ¿verdad?

—Claro —dijo Levi—, lo sé. Cambiando de tema, cuéntame sobre el club de teatro...

***

—Mientes —dijo Levi.

La expresión de Erwin permaneció lúgubre.

—No te miento, Levi, ya lo sabías —dijo Erwin—. Sobre todo en estas cosas. Eren dijo que el día del juicio elegiría...

—Lo quiero oír de Eren en persona —dijo Levi. Sentía como si la tierra se le estuviera escapando de debajo de los pies y rápido. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y se acordó de lo que le dijo Eren ("Cuando la guerra acabe, ¿me acompañarías a ver el mundo fuera de los muros?"), y Eren dijo que mantendría su palabra.

—Levi...

—Lo quiero oír de Eren en persona.

Eren le había dicho que mantendría su palabra. Levi sabía que le había oído decir eso.

—Levi, ya sabíamos todos que era la única manera...

—No.

Podían encontrar otra forma de sacar a Eren de esta. Podían...

—Levi.

Podían intentar hablar con Zacklay otra vez. Podían...

—¡Levi!

—No. Lo quiero oír de Eren en persona.

***

La siguiente vez, fue su madre la primera en llamar.

—¿Cómo va la vida universitaria? —preguntó ella.

—Tengo que ir a clase —contestó Levi. Su madre lo dejó ir a regañadientes.

***

Después, Levi recibió un mensaje de un número que no reconocía.

_Espero que te vaya bien. Ahora tengo móvil._ —Eren

Levi se guardó el número de Eren, pero no le contestó nada.

***

Levi observó el número de llamadas perdidas en su móvil ascender más y más hasta que pasaron dos semanas.

Mandó un solo mensaje.

_Estoy ocupado._

La lluvia tamborileaba con suavidad contra su ventana. Levi observó como el cielo comenzó a sollozar con lluvia y relámpagos.

***

—Tengo un parcial justo después de Acción de Gracias. No puedo ir a casa. Pero volveré como en tres semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad.

***

Hubo muchos mensajes de voz enfadados.

La mayor parte eran de Eren.

***

El último mensaje de Levi fue:

_Si te pidiera escapar conmigo, ¿lo harías?_

Eren no le respondió.

***

Levi se despertó la tarde del día de Acción de Gracias porque alguien tocó a su puerta. Se sintió tentado a ignorarlo porque buena parte de los residentes se habían ido, pero los golpes se volvieron más insistentes, así que Levi se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y arrastró los pies para ver quién estaba llamando.

Le abrió la puerta a una cara conocida.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó una voz alegre—. ¿Levi?

—¿Hanji? —Levi entornó los ojos contra el brillo del pasillo, intentado ajustar la vista después de pasar tanto tiempo acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su habitación—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo estudio aquí. —Hanji tenía pinta de querer echarse a reír.

—Bueno, eso lo sé ahora —dijo Levi.

—Me he pasado porque estamos organizando una cena de Acción de Gracias para lo que se han quedado en la residencia —explicó Hanji—. ¿Quieres unirte?

Antes de que Levi considerara rechazar la oferta, sin embargo, su estómago escogió en ese momento para rugir bastante alto. De repente, se acordó de que no había comido nada en todo el día.

—Me lo tomaré como un "sí" —dijo Hanji—. Te veo en la sala común. —Y después se fue para tocar a la siguiente puerta antes de que él pudiera explicarse.

Tras admitir derrota, Levi cogió una chaqueta y bajó por las escaleras.

Buena parte de los estudiantes que seguían en la residencia eran internacionales que no podían volver a sus países para unas vacaciones de solo cuatro días, mientras que el resto eran aquellos que vivían demasiado lejos y preferían guardar el dinero para volver en las vacaciones de Navidad. Y después estaba Levi.

Iba a guardar silencio hasta que, mientras se echaba salsa de arándanos rojos, Hanji le dio un codazo.

—Oye, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

—Bien —dijo Levi.

—¿Qué tal la vida? ¿Estás en algún club? ¿Vas a fiestas?

—Nah. Solo voy a clases. Y duermo.

—¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —contestó Levi y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y la familia?

Levi volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Deben de estar bien. Al menos, así lo parecía la última vez que llamé.

Hanji le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero no comentó nada.

—Bueno, mi padre se ha ido al funeral de algún familiar lejano y yo no quería acoplarme.

—Eso apesta —dijo Levi y, desesperado por cambiar la conversación, saltó a otro tema—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va la vida hoy en día?

—Sin pausa, ya sabes, como suele ser la vida de todo estudiante de pre-medicina —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Levi esbozó una pálida imitación de una sonrisa.

—Una aspirante a médico. ¿Ya has empezado a ver enfermedades por todas partes?

—Estoy empezando a verlas —contestó Hanji entre risas—. Desde que me apunté de voluntaria en el hospital empecé a ver alguna enfermedad en casi todos.

—¿En todos?

—Sí, todos.

—¿Hasta en mí? —Levi negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comerse despacio su porción de pastel de calabaza. Eso le recordó el último Acción de Gracias que celebró en casa, lo bien que sabía la comida en ese entonces, pero Levi reprimió el recuerdo con otro trago de cerveza de raíz.

—Sí, hasta en ti.

—No me digas —dijo Levi en tono seco—. ¿Y cuál es mi diagnóstico?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Levi miró a Hanji con curiosidad, solo para encontrarse con su mirada de acero.

—No te va a gustar la respuesta.

—Escúpelo.

Los ojos de Hanji eran firmes y tranquilos mientras decía en voz queda:

—Estás enfermo de soledad, Levi.

Levi por poco dejó caer el tenedor, pero se controló. Las oleadas de emoción que chisporroteaban bajo su piel subían y subían y su voz sonó temblorosa cuando dijo:

—¿Te ha llamado mi madre? —Las palabras de Hanji se clavaron en él como una navaja en las costillas, dolieron tanto que se le estaba nublando la mente.

Las palabras de Hanji dolieron porque eran la verdad.

—Está preocupada, Levi.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—No lo es —concordó Hanji, aunque alargó la mano para estrechar la suya en un gesto reconfortante—. Siento si me he pasado. Pero quiero que sepas que ellos siguen siendo tu hogar, ¿vale? Todavía te están esperando.

—Suéltame —dijo Levi en voz baja, y Hanji retrocedió.

***

Era como la primera vez que habló con Eren. Levi apenas habría notado la diferencia si no fuera por la constitución más robusta de Eren, más ancho de hombros y fuerte que cuando tenía quince años, pero la pendiente derrotada de sus hombros seguía en su sitio, junto con las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas.

Eren se irguió al verlo, pero en cuanto notó la expresión furibunda de Levi bajó la mirada a un rincón de la celda.

—Dime que es un error. —Levi agarró con fuerza los barrotes de la celda. El hierro oxidado le arañó la piel.

—No pensabas en serio... —Levi dio un tirón a los barrotes de pura rabia. No cedieron—. ¿De verdad pensabas que yo podría matarte?

—Capitán...

—Lo quiero oír de ti.

Eren no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara cuando dijo:

—Prefiero morir a tus manos.

Levi quería decir "me estás mintiendo", quería sacudirlo de los hombros para meterle la razón en la cabeza, porque, entre ellos dos, Eren nunca fue el primero en tirar la toalla. Pero aquí estaba, echándolo todo por la borda con gran facilidad.

Lo peor era que Levi se percató de que quería cumplir la promesa más que Eren.

Levi no quería que todo acabara de esta manera.

***

Eren se estaba marchitando en la celda.

Levi observó en silencio cómo tiritaba bajo una manta fina, dando vueltas en la cama, sumergido en un sueño inquieto. Observó cómo Eren, quien se convirtió en un hombre, volvía a menguar hacia el chico que la humanidad usó y abandonó, el mismo estado en que Levi lo conoció.

Fue Levi quien volvió a meter a Eren en este lugar. Fue él quien se llevó a Eren al Cuerpo de Exploración, pensando que acabaría salvándolo.

Fue él quien decidió el destino de Eren, eligió atar el nudo alrededor de su cuello.

Y Eren confió en él con toda su ingenuidad.

***

Ahora lo entendía.

***

Una extraña paz se instaló en Levi cuando se despertó esa mañana debido a un ruidoso golpeteo contra su puerta. Había dejado las cortinas descorridas anoche, por lo que el débil sol matutino le daba en toda la cara. El cielo estaba encapotado, prometiendo lluvia por la tarde.

Y el golpeteo en la puerta se volvió impaciente.

—Voy —llamó Levi y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quien sea que fuera, no paró de aporrear la puerta hasta que Levi la abrió—. ¿Qué pa...?

No acabó la oración, porque un par de manos grandes lo empujaron dentro de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con un portazo.

—Eren —exhaló Levi—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La cabeza le iba a mil por la confusión, pero Eren estaba aquí. Y al momento siguiente había desaparecido, el vació que siempre le zumbaba en el oído despareció, y Levi quería toca a Eren solo para convencerse de que todo esto era real.

—¿Qué narices está pasando? —Eren parecía enfadado—. ¿Por qué no has contestado ni a los mensajes ni a las llamadas? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —preguntó Levi asombrado.

No había visto a Eren desde hace tanto tiempo que sentía como se resquebrajaba en el interior. Los hombros de Eren eran mucho más anchos de lo que Levi recordaba, la voz más grave, y Levi notó con una punzada en el corazón que era verdad: Eren estaba creciendo y pasando de página hace cosas más grandes y mejores.

Tal como debería.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta. —Eren frunció el ceño.

—Te echo de menos —dijo Levi, y ante esas palabras la cólera en los ojos de Eren se enfrió. Eren dio otro paso hasta quedarse a meros centímetros de Levi y le acarició en la mejilla con una de sus grandes manos.

—Yo también te echo de menos. Estaba tan preocupado.

Hubo un ruido de plástico cuando la bolsa que colgaba del codo de Eren osciló. Levi escuchó los golpes sordos de los huesos de pavo al chocar el recipiente, puede que hasta hubiera un trozo de pastel, y Levi se acordó de que Eren no era el único que se preocupaba por él.

Levi lo sabía. Había sabido durante todo este tiempo que Eren estaba preocupado, que Eren estaba sufriendo debido a su silencio. Pensó en cuando Eren intentó entrar en el equipo de fútbol y meterse en el club de teatro y competir con Mikasa en el levantamiento de pesas. Pensó en Eren disfrutando del instituto, disfrutando de la vida. pensó en todas las cosas maravillosas que Eren podía hacer ahora que el mundo era tranquilo y la tierra estaba quieta, ningún temblor por las pisadas de los Titanes, ninguna fecha límite impuesta para la muerte de Eren, ningún tribunal, ninguna espada, ninguna guerra. Pero todavía había una cosa proveniente del Viejo Mundo que proyectaba una sombra sobre la vida de Eren.

—Has venido —dijo Levi—. De verdad has venido a por mí.

—Claro que he venido —dijo Eren, y tiró de Levi hacia delante para inclinarse y descansar su frente contra la de Levi.

Levi pensó en las inquietantes palabras del pasado que solían enredarse cual cadenas alrededor de la muñeca de Eren ("¿Me acompañarías a ver el mundo fuera de los muros?”) y sabía cómo había acabado eso. Pero ahora Eren vivía en un mundo pacífico, podía vivir sin tanto la humanidad como los Titanes deseando su muerte. Aun así, las cadenas no habían desaparecido, todavía pesaban en las muñecas de Eren, porque Levi las colocó. Las palabras eran diferentes, pero eran en esencia las mismas.

Sabía que Eren se desharía de todo, apartaría el nuevo y tranquilo mundo con el que fueron bendecidos, solo para poder estar aquí con Levi. Pero también sabía que Eren era feliz ahora, verdaderamente feliz; esta vida tenía sus altibajos, pero Eren estaba vivo y respiraba y era libre, tal como siempre había querido. Eren podía tener todo lo que había perdido en el Viejo Mundo, si solo pudiera librarse de este último eslabón.

—Eren. —Levi evitó que el temblor se filtrara en su voz cuando dijo—: Acabemos con esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En plan, sin spoilers ni nada, pero esto no es una tragedia. Creo que tenía que haberlo mencionado hace tiempo.


End file.
